Sun and Cloud
by Tiny TaeHope
Summary: Chapter Terakhir- Lembaran rahasia yang tersimpan dengan rapi mulai tersibak sedikit demi sedikit, misteri dan jalan cinta yang complicated pun mulai mewarnai jejak-jejak perjalanan hidupnya yang selama ini hanya dipusatkan untuk anak semata wayangnya Kim Jungkook...baca saja yg jelas ini Vhope
1. Chapter 1

Hello…..fanfic pertama Tiny…#lirik-lirik

Ceritanya pasaran lagi…tapi ini murni ide yang keluar dari pikiran Tiny sendiri dan Tiny sendiri terinspirasi dari banyak fanfic lain yang Tiny baca…

Semoga suka…

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Joen) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC

 _Happy reading guys ~_

Rintik hujan masih saja membasahi kota Seoul sampai larut malam ini, seakan menambahkan apa yang dirasakan oleh sosok ringkih yang memiliki wajah tampan androgini tersebut. Kim Taehyung. Namja ringkih yang saat ini hanya duduk di depan jendela di apartemen sederhananya ini memandang sedih hamparan gemerlapnya kota Seoul yang saat itu terus diguyur oleh rintik hujan dari siang menjelang malam tersebut.

Sekelebat memori buruk yang terus membayanginya dan tidak lelahnya mengikutinya menambah kelam apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang Kim Taehyung. Menghadapi segala cobaan dari Tuhan untuknya yang tidak pernah berhenti menghinggapinya dengan hanya memberikan senyum pedih tanpa ada yang mengerti betapa berat apa yang harus dilaluinya selama ini.

"Appa~~…"teriakan lucu dari seorang bocah kecil itu membuat Taehyung dengan kagetnya tersadar dan menghentikan aksi mari mengingat kisah kelamnya itu dan tersenyum manis serta gemas kepada bocah yang memanggilnya appa itu.

"Kookiee…wae?" tanya dan peluk Taehyung kepada bocah tersebut yang notabene adalah putranya yang masih berumur empat tahun dengan gigi kelincinya yang lucu itu.

"Appa..bacakan dongeng buat Kookie appa,Kookie tidak bica tidul"ucap bocah itu cadel merajuk pada appanya.

Taehyung yang mendengar itu tersenyum meng-iyakan permintaan buah hati yang sangat disayanginya itu dan kemudian mengajaknya masuk kembali ke kamarnya tak lupa membaringkan serta menyelimuti dirinya dan anaknya tersebut.

"Baiklah,..Kookie ingin Appa ceritakan apa sekarang, hm?"

"Putli Tidul appa~…"semangat Kookie

"Baiklah…ehm…pada suatu hari…"

Terik sinar pagi dan nyaringnya kicauan burung di kota Seoul itu menyambut sosok yang kini tengah tidur memeluk putranya seakan hari kemarin hujan seperti tidak pernah menyambangi kota yang selalu sibuk tersebut. Taehyung yang terbangun mencoba untuk bangkit dengan berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan putranya itu tersenyum sambil mengecup kening putranya dan segera keluar kamar mengingat dia harus menyiapkan sarapan dan perlengkapan Kookie untuk pergi ke Playgroupnya pagi itu. Setelah selesai, Taehyung segera ke kamarnya dan membangunkan putranya tersebut sambil terkikik geli melihat tingkah bocahnya itu tertidur dengan gaya lucunya.

"Kookie sayang bangun,….nanti kamu terlambat lho bertemu dan bermain dengan teman-temanmu…"bangun Taehyung mengelusi rambut Kookie yang halus itu.

"Ngghhh…Appaaa…poppo.."rengek bocah kelinci itu lucu sambil memeluk leher appanya.

"Kekeke…cuuu~…ayo bangun…kita mandi"pekik geli Taehyung ke putranya itu sambil menggendong Kookie yang menggelayut manja di lehernya untuk dimandikan.

"Dahhh ….Appa …Kookie macuk duyuu.."lambai Kookie semangat ke Appanya dengan senyum gigi kelincinya itu sebelum masuk ke tempat Playgroupnya itu.

"Dahh…sayang …jangan nakal…"balas Taehyung yang kemudian pergi setelah memastikan putranya itu sudah masuk ke tempat Playgroupnya.

"Hahh…semangat Taehyung,..kau pasti bisa mendapat kerja setelah ini, dan kamu akhirnya bisa membiayai dan menghidupi Kookie dengan lebih layak dan tanpa merepotkan Namjoon dan Jin-Hyung lagi…Fighting"seru Taehyung saat di jalan sambil mengecek map yang dia bawa ditangannya itu untuk mencari kerja. Ya, Kim Taehyung, seorang single parents di usianya yang masih muda 22 tahun itu membuat Taehyung harus jungkir balik mencari pekerjaan yang sesuai untuknya demi menghidupi anaknya yang masih kecil itu. Bukan, bukan,..bukan Taehyung selama empat tahun ini terus saja menganggur, dia sudah pernah bekerja bahkan saat usia Kookie masih satu tahun dan dititipkan kepada kakak iparnya Jin saat dia bekerja, tapi setiap dia bekerja selalu saja terjadi sesuatu yang tidak terduga yang membuatnya harus keluar dari pekerjaannya tersebut. Terakhir dia bekerja menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran dia terpaksa harus dipecat oleh atasannya hanya karena alasan istrinya cemburu melihat Taehyung ada disana dan membuat suaminya tidak pulang-pulang hanya karena selalu meliriknya saat bekerja. Konyol. Bahkan sebenarnya tanpa ada Taehyungpun yang memang harus diakui memiliki wajah tampan namun cenderung cantik itu membuat banyak wanita yang sudah bersuami maupun belum iri dengannya karena akan banyak lelaki yang tertarik hanya dengan sekali melihatnya itu, dia 'mantan atasannya' itu memanglah orang yang genit dan suka main perempuan, yang bahkan para pelayan lain yang bekerja disanapun mengakuinya. Taehyung itu hanya kambing hitam dan dia hanya pasrah saja saat dirinya dikeluarkan dari sana. Jadi, sekarang Taehyung terpaksa harus mencari pekerjaan yang lain. Hidup itu tidak adil.

Di Bandara Seoul

Tidak seperti biasanya bandara Seoul yang selama ini memang selalu sibuk tersebut tampak lebih sibuk dan padat orang-orang yang akan berpergian maupun kembali baik dari luar maupun dalam negeri sendiri itu, tampak disana pula banyak para wartawan atau paparazzi dari berbagai televisi maupun surat kabar dan majalah mengerumuni tempat keluarnya para penumpang pesawat berharap menunggu seseorang yang akan menjadi bintang utama pemberitaan mereka 'Jung Hoseok' pewaris dari perusahaan entertainment dan elektronik terbesar di Asia maupun cabang-cabangnya di Eropa itu 'Jung Corporation' yang saat ini telah menyelesaikan studinya di bidang management bisnis di Universitas ternama Amerika keluar dari sana.

'Crek' Crek'

Bunyi blitz kamera serta pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai menghampiri sosok yang baru saja muncul dan telah lama ditunggu oleh para wartawan atau paparazzi tersebut membuat sosok itu hanya tersenyum dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat itu. Sesampainya sosok tersebut di dalam mobil, dia hanya mendengus dan menahan kesal dengan orang yang telah dengan 'ikhlasnya' menjemput dan sekarang duduk disampingnya itu terkekeh lucu melihatnya dikerubungi oleh para wartawan di bandara.

"Puas kau Jimin terkekeh seperti itu melihatku tersiksa dengan banyaknya wartawan dan paparazzi itu yang menggangguku di bandara padahal aku baru saja kembali ke Seoul?"keluh sosok yang bernama Jung Hoseok itu kepada sepupunya merangkap artis dibawah naungan Jung Entertainment 'Park Jimin' disampingnya.

"Ayolah..kapan lagi melihat pewaris satu-satunya Jung Corporation ini akhirnya dikerumuni oleh banyak wartawan setelah sekian lamanya..hehe"jawab Jimin masih saja terkekeh dan menganggap lucu kejadian tersebut.

"Huft..diamlah,..kalau bukan karena ayah memanggilku untuk pulang dan menggantinya mengurus di perusahaan bagian entertainment dan karena ayah yang sudah mulai kesulitan mengurus bagian elektronik dan entertainment bersamaan, aku juga tidak akan mau balik kesini dan lebih memilih bersenang-senang dengan klub danceku disana" curhat Hoseok sambil menopang dagu dan menatap keluar jendela mobilnya.

"Arasso…btw senang melihatmu lagi sepupuku"senyum Jimin kepada Hoseok yang kini mulai mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Jimin.

"Senang juga melihatmu lagi Park Jimin"balas Hoseok 'dan Senang akhirnya aku akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Kim Taehyung' tambah dalam hati seorang Jung Hoseok

"Hee…apa ini?" tanya Taehyung heran dengan wajah _blanktae_ -nya kepada orang yang baru saja dia jumpai itu saat Taehyung tanpa sadar berjalan sampai di daerah Gangnam hanya untuk mencari pekerjaan itu kepada orang yang tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan kartu namanya kepada Taehyung itu.

"Namaku Kim Heechul, aku pencari bakat dari agensi Jung Entertainment yang bekerja untuk merekrut orang-orang yang menurutku layak dan mempunyai bakat untuk dijadikan bintang-bintang idola terkenal di Korea bahkan luar negeri,..aku bukan orang yang suka basa-basi jadi, maukah kau ikut audisi untuk menjadi artis baru di bawah naungan Jung Entertainment?" jelas seseorang yang bernama Kim Heechul itu cepat kepada Taehyung

"Aku…."belum sempat Taehyung membalas pertanyaan atau permintaan? orang yang mengaku sebagai pencari bakat tersebut dia Kim Heechul langsung saja menyela Taehyung tanpa mendengar dulu jawaban darinya

"Jika kau mau,..kau bisa langsung saja datang besok jam 08.00 pagi di Jalan xxx dan mengikuti audisinya, dan jika kau ditanya oleh pegawai yang ada disana kau bisa langsung saja menjawabnya bahwa kau, aku 'Kim Heechul' yang merekrutmu serta tunjukkan kartu namaku, dan mereka akan mengantarmu ke ruang audisi,..oke …kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, aku masih harus mencari banyak lagi bakat-bakat yang lain untuk bisa diajak bergabung dengan perusahaan kami, dan aku berharap kau mau datang ke audisi itu karena menurutku kau mempunyai tampilan dan sesuatu yang menurut instingku akan membawa hal yang besar untuk perusahaan kami." Jelas sosok itu mengamati dari ujung kepala sampai kaki Taehyung lantas bergegas pergi. Namun, belum seberapa jauh sosok itu 'Kim Heechul' berbalik lagi dan bertanya kepada Taehyung "Oh iya,..tadi ..namamu siapa?"

Jeda,.. Taehyung masih belum dapat mencerna maksud ucapan dari Kim Heechul itu, hingga akhirnya dia tersadar dan sesegera mungkin menjawabnya dengan nada yang sedikit tidak yakin.

"Kim… Taehyung"

Dan perjalanan hidup Kim Taehyung yang lebih _complicated_ baru saja akan dimulai.

Tbc~….

Review dan Kritik juseyooooo?

Jika aneh akan kuhapus


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2?

Masih adakah yang mau baca fanfic Tiny?#lirik-lirik cemas

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC

 _Happy reading guys ~_

Suara burung hantu yang bertengger di salah satu pohon di taman kota dan kerlap-kerlipnya bintang di angkasa menambah semarak dan indahnya malam kota Seol pada hari itu. Membuat Taehyung yang saat itu dalam perjalanan menjemput anaknya Kim Jungkook yang saat ini berada di rumah kakaknya Kim Namjoon ingin sedikit berlama-lama menikmati malam yang sangat jarang tersebut sendirian. Namun, dia harus sesegera mungkin sampai ke rumah kakaknya itu jika tidak ingin terlalu lama merepotkan kakaknya dalam menjaga Jungkook dan jika tidak mengingat bahwa kakaknya pasti juga ingin menikmati waktu hanya berdua dengan 'suaminya' Kim Seokjin.

 _Ting Tong_ ~

Terdengar suara bel pintu dari depan rumah yang cukup sederhana itu membuat seseorang yang saat itu sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk suami dan keponakannya itu bergegas untuk mencari tau siapa yang saat ini memencet bel rumahnya, dan saat dia mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar untuknya dan suaminya itu, sosok itu Kim Seokjin segera membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk tamunya tersebut.

 _Cklek~_

"Hai Jin Hyung,…aku mau menjemput my Kookie's..hehe" sapa seseorang yang saat ini sudah ada di depan rumahnya tersebut.

"Masuklah dulu Taetae, aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan sebentar lagi selesai jadi ikutlah makan dengan kami dulu" balas Jin kepada Taehyung dan mempersilahkannya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Mana Kookie Hyung?" Tanya Taehyung saat dia tidak melihat tanda-tanda adanya bocah cilik hyperaktif yang sangat dia sayangi itu.

"Itu …lagi main game sama Hyungmu di ruang keluarga!" seru Seokjin yang saat itu sudah kembali ke dapur dan sesegera mungkin menyiapkan makan malamnya.

"Yeyy…..aku menang lagi…yeyy...paman kalah…wekk!" seru senang Jungkook sambil melompat-lompat di atas sofa yang dia duduki dan meleletkan lidahnya karena bisa mengalahkan pamannya bermain game kesukaanya.

"Ahhh…aku kalah lagi dari bocah ini.."Frustasi Namjoon melihat ponakannya yang senang karena berhasil mengalahkannya empat kali dalam lima ronde yang mereka mainkan.

Melihat hal itu membuat Taehyung yang notabene appa Jungkook dan dongsaeng dari Namjoon tersenyum geli melihat tingkah polah dari anak dan Hyungnya tersebut.

"Kau memang selalu kalah jika bermain game Hyung!"Seru Taehyung dibelakang Namjoon, membuat Namjoon saat itu langsung menengok ke arah suara tersebut dan tersenyum saat melihat dongsaeng yang dia sayangi ada disana.

"Appaaa~…"Seru Jungkook senang melihat appanya ada disana dan menerjang Taehyung untuk dipeluknya. Melihat itu Taehyung dengan senang membalas pelukan hangat putranya tersebut dan menggendongnya dengan hug koala serta mencium pipi tembem putranya itu.

"Aigooo…aigooo…my Kookie's…kau tidak nakal dan merepotkan pamanmu kan sayang?"tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook

"Anii…Kookie tidak nakal appaa…Kookie anak baik…paman Jooni aja yang celalu kalah melawan Kookie..hehe"balas bocah berumur empat tahun itu dengan senyum gigi kelincinya yang lucu.

"Bagaimana Tae?Apa kau sudah mendapatkan kerja?"Tanya Namjoon kepada Taehyung sambil berdiri menghampirinya.

"Belum Hyung,…sulit sekali mencari pekerjaan di zaman sekarang ini Hyung, padahal aku ingin sesegera mungkin mendapatkan pekerjaan dan tidak akan merepotkanmu lagi dan juga Jin Hyung hanya untuk menjemput dan menjaga Jungkooki terus-terussan, apalagi disaat seperti ini,..huff…tapi tadi, di tengah jalan aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengaku pencari bakat Hyung, dia.. menawariku untuk ikut audisi tapi entahlah, aku… ragu?."Jelas Taehyung

"Kau ini bicara apa Tae. Kau dan Jungkooki adalah keluarga kami. Kau adikku, dan Jungkookie adalah keponakanku, kalian tidak mungkin merepotkan kami sama sekali, malahan ada Kookie membuat Jin akhirnya tidak merasa kesepian lagi saat aku harus pergi kerja ke luar kota atau waktu aku harus terlambat untuk ini. Oh ya, Lagian pencari bakat apa Tae?" jelas dan bingung Namjoon bersamaan saat mendengar penjelasan dari dongsaengnya itu

"Hmm... makasih Hyung..,mungkin jika tidak ada kalian aku tidak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini, dan membesarkan Jungkooki sendirian"senyum Taehyung antara sedih dan lega mendengar penjelasan Hyungnya itu kepadanya. "Dan, Entahlah Hyung. Aktor mungkin..!?"ragu Taehyung

"Hmm…Coba saja Tae, siapa tau itu rejekimu!"Bukan, bukan Namjoon yang menjawab melainkan Hyungnya yang lain yang menjadi 'suami' kakaknya tersebut, Seokjin yang sudah keluar dari dapur sambil tersenyum itu ikut nimbrung pembicaraan di antara keduanya." Dan, Oh ya, kau, Tae dan juga Kookie tidak merepotkan sama sekali dan kalian mempunyai kami, jadi jika kalian membutuhkan bantuan, panggil saja kami, kami ini adalah keluargamu!" Jelas Jin. Jeda sebentar hingga Jin mengingat sesuatu kenapa dia ada disana"Oh iya, Ayo makan dulu sebelum kalian pulang,kau tidak mau kan, membuat Kookie kelaparan? makanannya sudah siap, dan lanjutkan pembicaraan ini nanti sehabis makan" tambah Jin dengan nada yang tidak akan bisa untuk dibantah oleh Taehyung.

"Hmm..baiklah Hyung"balas Taehyung tersenyum dengan bibir kotaknya

"Yeey makannn,….Kookie cudah cangat lapal~"seru senang bocah satu-satunya yang ada di ruangan itu membuat Taehyung serta para pamannya terkekeh gemas.

Di Apartemen Mewah XXX

"Hyu…"

"Hyung…?"

"Hyuunggg…!" teriak Park Jimin kesal terhadap seseorang yang daritadi dia panggil namun tidak segera direspon oleh orang tersebut.

Orang yang merasa dipanggil dengan keras oleh Jimin, akhirnya mengakhiri acara mari melamunnya dan menatap malas ke arah sepupunya tersebut.

"Ada apa Jim…?"Tanya sosok itu, Hoseok akhirnya saat melihat tatapan garang seorang Park Jimin yang kesal terhadapnya karena tidak ditanggapi.

"Kau ini kenapa sih Hyung?...sudahlah, langsung saja, besok adalah kerja pertamamu kan di Jung Entertainmen?! Nah, aku diminta oleh paman untuk mengatakan padamu besok kau, akan langsung ikut ayahmu untuk rapat bersama para staf direksi dan pemegang saham, sekalian ayahmu akan memperkenalkanmu kepada mereka bahwa kau akan menjadi CEO yang baru di Jung Entertainment menggantikan ayahmu, sementara ayahmu akan focus untuk memimpin perusahaan Jung Corporation serta bagian Elektronik, dan nanti jika kau masih bingung, kau bisa bertanya lebih detilnya kepada sekertarismu yang baru " Jelas Jimin kepada sepupunya itu

"Dan Kau?"tanya Hoseok kepada Jimin bingung, pasalnya dia ingin setidaknya sementara Jimin menemaninya dulu untuk adaptasi dengan suasana perusahaan yang baru. Ayolah,..bukannya dia takut, dia bukan anak kecil lagi, tapi ini memang waktu pertama kalinya Hoseok masuk lebih jelas ke perusahaan ayahnya itu dan langsung menjadi CEO setelah sekian lama dia menyelesaikan studinya di Amerika, yah…meskipun dia adalah anak pemilik Jung Corporation, dia tidak pernah diajak sama sekali oleh ayahnya ke perusahaan sejak dia masih kecil.

"Mian Hyung,..aku ada pekerjaan,..salah satu artismu ini, masih harus menjadi salah satu juri untuk audisi mencari artis baru di perusahaanmu dan setelah selesai aku masih harus melakukan jadwal pemotretan dengan salah satu majalah,..jadi, aku tidak akan mungkin bisa menemanimu saat ini" jelas Jimin tersenyum mengerti ke arah Hoseok dengan wajahnya yang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun

"Hahhh..baiklah kalau begitu" Hela pasrah seorang Jung Hoseok

Di Jung Entertainment, tepatnya di depan perusahaan itu, berdiri seseorang yang memiliki wajah yang cukup untuk membuat beberapa pria normal lainnya menyimpang dan ingin mendapatkan sosoknya tengah berdiri canggung ragu untuk masuk atau tidak ke dalam. Setelah peperangan batin di dalam otaknya selesai, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk dan bertanya kepada _receptionist_ dimana tempat untuk audisi sambil menunjukkan kartu nama pencari bakat tersebut 'Kim Heechul', yang kemudian oleh _receptionist_ dipanggilkan staff yang ada disana untuk mengantar Taehyung ke tempat audisi. ' _Demi Jungkookie…fighting_!' batin sosok itu yang ternyata salah satu tokoh utama kita, Kim Taehyung.

Di saat menunggu audisi dimulai yang ternyata masih kurang beberapa menit lagi, Taehyung merasa ingin pergi ke kamar kecil. Dia sedikit berlari kecil untuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di belokan koridor tanpa menyadari bahwa dari arah berlawanan ada seseorang yang berjalan kearahnya dan kemudian, yang mungkin juga adalah rencana dari Tuhan, tanpa disengaja tubuh Taehyung menabrak sosok itu dan kemudian jatuh dengan posisi pantatnya yang terlebih dahulu menyentuh lantai.

"Auchh.."Pekik kesakitan Taehyung.

"Gwanchena?Mian…"seru sosok yang ditabraknya itu dan mencoba untuk memberikan uluran tangannya ke Taehyung bermaksud menolongnya.

"Gwanchena,…permisi, aku sudah tidak tahan, aku harus ke kamar kecil,..terimakasih!"seru Taehyung berdiri menerima uluran tersebut, dan kemudian langsung berlari tanpa melihat wajah sosok yang menabraknya itu, karena ketidaktahanannya untuk segera melepaskan hasratnya yaitu buang air kecil.

'Cantik…menarik..'batin sosok tersebut tersenyum memandang penuh arti sosok Kim Taehyung yan sudah menghilang di tempat yang dia yakini kamar kecil. Benar, sosok itu adalah artis terkenal yang digilai oleh banyak wanita maupun lelaki saat ini yaitu, Park Jimin.

Di waktu dan tempat yang sama namun di ruangan yang terlihat luas dan hanya ada sedikit perabotan-perabotan yang menunjang pekerjaan seperti meja dan kursi dikarenakan memang tempat itu baru akan ditempati oleh pemiliknya, tampak seseorang dengan wajahnya yang tampan memakai stelan kemeja berwarna merah maroon dipadukan dengan dasi dan jas berwarna hitam tampak sedang duduk di kursi singgasananya yang baru mendengarkan penjelasan tentang rapat yang akan diikutinya sebentar lagi dari sekertaris pribadinya yang baru. Jung Hoseok, yang sudah mengerti akhirnya menyuruh sekertarisnya itu untuk menyiapkan segalanya yang diperlukan, dan dia mulai berjalan dengan wibawanya keluar ruangannya untuk menuju ke tempat rapat. Dia tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya setelah sekian lamanya, karena kemarin saat dia baru sampai ke Seol, dia tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan ibunya dulu, melainkan lebih memilih untuk langsung tinggal di apartemen pribadinya dan sepupunya Park Jimin. Namun, mengingat ini adalah rapat yang penting, dia akan mencoba untuk bersikap profesional, dan baru akan menyapa ayahnya nanti saat rapat sudah selesai.

Di saat perjalanan menuju ke tempat rapat, Hoseok tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya dan mengernyitkan kepalanya tidak yakin, saat dia seperti melihat seseorang yang selama ini telah dia tunggu dan cari-cari sedang memasuki salah satu ruangan yang entah itu ruangan apa di perusahaannya tersebut bersama dengan salah satu staff yang ada di perusahaannya.

' _Taehyung?Kim Taehyung?...tidak-tidak,mungkin aku salah lihat, lagian untuk apa dia ada di sini? Ini mungkin karena aku yang terlalu sering memikirkannya hingga aku sampai berhalusinasi_ 'batin Hoseok sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan ke kanan. Kemudian saat Hoseok sudah mulai dapat menenangkan dirinya, dia melanjutkan lagi perjalanannya yang sempat terhenti itu dan sesegera mungkin menuju ke ruang rapat, dan memulai rapat pertamanya.

"Ah …kau lagi? Aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau juga ikut audisi ini?" seru senang Jimin saat melihat sosok Taehyung yang baru saja memasuki ruang audisi

Taehyung yang tidak mengerti, hanya mengernyitkan dahinya dan mulai bertanya ke seseorang yang mungkin akan menilainya saat audisi itu nanti hati-hati "Mian,..Nugu…?"

"Kau tidak mengenalku? Daebak,…!Aku semakin tertarik saja denganmu,…Hmm…"Jimin sambil melihat formulir milik Taehyung "Kim Taehyung?" lanjutnya kemudian melihat lagi ke wajah cantik Taehyung senang, "Kau bisa langsung mulai…!"tambah Jimin

Mendengar itu, Taehyung yang sedikit kaget akhirnya mulai menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam berakting di depan para juri tanpa gugup sedikitpun dan mulai melupakan kenapa salah satu jurinya saat itu tampak tertarik dengannya.

Skip~

Hening,…semua yang ada di ruang audisi itu entah hanya staff yang merekam atau yang hanya mencatat jalannya audisi tersebut, tak lupa pula para juri tercengang setelah melihat kemampuan acting seorang Kim Taehyung. Mereka tampak takjub dan bertanya-tanya benarkah sosok tersebut baru pertama kalinya dalam berakting. Jimin yang tampak mulai sadar terlebih dahulu tersenyum dan memberikan _applaus_ kepada Taehyung yang kemudian akhirnya diikuti oleh orang-orang yang juga ada di ruangan itu.

"Daebak…! Kau benar-benar…wahh…aku sampai tidak bisa bicara… Kim Taehyung, kelihatannya kami tidak perlu untuk berdiskusi lagi untuk menentukan apakah kamu lolos atau tidak. Benarkan para juri?"jelas dan tanya Jimin kepada juri yang lain, yang tak disangka ternyata juga mengangguk setuju atas apa yang diucapkan oleh Jimin. Dan tanpa banyak kata Jimin melanjutkan "Kau Lolos Kim Taehyung,..dan aku, kami berharap kau dapat memenuhi harapan kami setelah kau mulai bekerja nanti" senyum Jimin ke arah Kim Taehyung.

"Jinjaa..?"seru Taehyung tak percaya, Jeda, tampak ragu hingga akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk jujur "Tapi,..apakah,..tidak apa-apa? Aku…aku..aku sudah mempunyai seorang anak, aku seorang _single parents_ , aku..tidak mau jika aku harus berbohong kepada kalian dan juga public nantinya,..aku,.. beneran tidak akan apa-apa jika kalian tidak jadi menerimaku setelah mendengar ini,..lebih baik aku jujur daripada aku harus membohongi diriku sendiri hanya untuk menjadi seorang artis" jelas Taehyung dengan air yang mulai sedikit menggenangi matanya dan siap akan tumpah kapanpun itu.

Jimin yang mulanya terkejut mendengar penjelasan Taehyung, akhirnya angkat suara dan tersenyum ke arah Taehyung, yang kemudian dia mulai berbicara menanggapi "Hei..kau tau..ini bukan audisi untuk mencari idol muda yang masih _single_ dan hanya melihat tampangnya saja…ini audisi untuk mencari artis-artis dengan bakatnya yang diutamakan terutama dalam berakting, jadi tak masalah Taehyung jika kau memang sudah mempunyai seorang anak,..aku mungkin secara pribadi hanya sedikit kaget saja, kau tau saat kau menjelaskannya kepada kami, mengingat kau lebih muda beberapa bulan saja dariku, namun kau sudah memiliki seorang anak,… lagian, kami tidak akan menyia-nyiakanmu hanya karena kau seorang _single parents_ Tae, aktingmu benar-benar sangat bagus" jelas panjang kali lebar Park Jimin kepada Taehyung yang diiyakan oleh para juri lain yang juga ada disana.

"Benarkah? Sungguh? Terima kasih..Terima kasih banyak, aku benar-benar tidak tau harus berucap apa lagi…terima kasih, sungguh.." seru senang Taehyung sambil membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali satu-persatu ke arah para juri.

TBC ?

Kabuurr…

Review dan Kritiknya ?#kedip-kedip


	3. Chapter 3

Langsung 2 chapter, oke….

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC

…

 _Happy reading guys ~_

Taehyung sungguh tidak menyangka jika apa yang disebut 'coba-coba'nya itu akan membuatnya benar-benar diterima sebagai salah satu artis di perusahaan entertainment terbesar dan terkenal di Korea Selatan Jung Entertainment. Bahkan tidak menunggu lama kapan dia akan debut, salah satu juri yang meng- _casting_ nya, yang ternyata juga seorang produser dari drama-drama terkenal yang pernah dia dengar selama ini, langsung saja menawarinya untuk debut sebagai salah satu bintang di drama kolosal baru yang akan segera dia buat meskipun bukan sebagai pemeran utama. Hal ini dikarenakan produser itu merasa tertarik dengan kemampuan acting Taehyung saat itu dan merasa Taehyung akan cocok dengan peran yang dia tawarkan untuknya di drama kolosal tersebut. Sungguh, hal ini membuatnya bahagia juga terharu diwaktu bersamaan, dan bahkan Namjoon serta Jin Hyungnya langsung memberikannya selamat dan membuatkanya perayaan kecil-kecilan khusus untuk Taehyung di apartement sederhananya itu, dan membuat Jungkook, menyanyi senang karena melihat banyaknya makanan ada dimejanya saat itu. Bahkan, tidak ada henti-hentinya, keberuntungan Taehyung bertambah saat perusahaan telah memberikannya manager serta staf-stafnya sendiri, meskipun memang jika dilihat dari segi jumlahnya tidak sebanyak artis-artis yang memang sudah terkenal diperusahaan itu, Taehyung sudah merasa sangat bersyukur setidaknya saat dia akan memulai debutnya seminggu lagi, dia tidak akan merasa kesepian dan ada orang-orang yang akan membantunya saat dia butuh bantuan di lokasi syuting nanti.

.

.

Dua hari sebelum Taehyung akan memulai syuting pertamanya dalam drama kolosal, Taehyung diundang oleh perusahaannya untuk menghadiri pesta perayaan menyambut CEO Jung Entertainment mereka yang baru ke seluruh jajaran artis dan juga staf perusahaan. Hal ini juga sekaligus memperkenalkan artis-artis baru yang sudah lulus _casting_ dan akan mulai bergabung di perusahaan termasuk Taehyung sendiri atau sebut saja 'V' nama panggungnya yang diberikan oleh perusahaan untuknya.

"Haiii..Taehyungs…maksudku V'ssi~..kau juga datang..?"sapa atau sebut saja teriak sok dekat seseorang yang ternyata Jimin itu dengan senyumnya mendekat ke arah Taehyung saat tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Taehyung ada di tengah keramaian orang. Hal ini juga membuat orang-orang yang memang ada disekitar mereka sedikit melirik tertarik dan terkejut saat sang superstar kebanggaan perusahaan mereka itu menyapa seseorang dengan semangatnya, yang kemudian mereka acuh kembali dengan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Ah…annyeong Jimin'ssi…" sapa balik Taehyung sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat tahu siapa yang menyapanya itu.

"Ahh..jangan terlalu formal seperti itu kepadaku,..panggil saja aku Jimin Hyung,..atau ..Jimin Oppa?haha.. dan.. aku akan memanggilmu Taetae?!"canda Jimin saat melihat wajah tegang Taehyung dari dekat saat itu

"oh..baiklah Jimins...maksudku Jimin Hyung" senyum Taehyung saat dia menyadari maksud baik Jimin kepadanya

~"Perhatian..perhatian…terima kasih untuk semua undangan yang sudah hadir dalam pesta malam ini, saya pembawa acara akan langsung saja memulai inti dari acara kita hari ini, kita perkenalkan orang yang akan memimpin dan berusaha untuk memajukan perusahaan kita untuk menjadi yang lebih besar lagi mulai sekarang…CEO baru kita…Jung Hoseok~….."~ seru semangat pembawa acara itu di depan podium saat memperkenalkan CEO baru mereka saat itu, dan bertambah pula volume tepuk tangan para undangan saat Hoseok sudah ada di depan podium serta memulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

Namun, ternyata tidak semua tamu undangan yang senang saat CEO baru mereka muncul dihadapan mereka. Taehyung yang melihat sosok itu 'Jung Hoseok' menatap nanar dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar terlihat dari gelas minuman yang dia genggam saat itu.

' _Dia…Tidak mungkin…_ ' batin Taehyung yang masih menatap tidak percaya sosok CEO barunya itu. ' _Benar…tidak mungkin…orang itu bukanlah sosok yang sekarang ada di depannya saat ini,CEO barunya, orang itu tidak mungkin dia..Hobinya_ ' sangkalnya

"V'ah..Taetae..kau tidak apa-apa?"Jimin yang khawatir saat melihat Taehyung yag melamun sambil bergetar ketakutan mencoba menyadarkannya sambil mengguncang pundak Taehyung

Taehyung yang tersadar akhirnya hanya memberikan anggukan singkat saja kepada Jimin dan sedikit tidak enak karena sudah mengacuhkan Jimin, meminta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Taehyung yang sudah dapat menenangkan dirinya sendiri itu, akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia berniat untuk berpamitan kepada staf-staf yang bekerja dengannya yang saat itu juga ikut ke pesta untuk pulang terlebih dahulu mengingat ini sudah larut malam dan dia masih harus menjemput Kookienya di rumah Namjoon hyung.

"Ah…V'ah~..untunglah kau belum pulang,…aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan seseorang…"seru Jimin senang saat melihat Taehyung yang berbicara untuk pamit ke manager dan juga stafnya.

Taehyung yang saat itu memang sedang membelakangi Jimin, mendengar Jimin dia segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghormati Jimin yang memanggilnya saat itu, menyesal, itulah yang Taehyung rasakan saat itu, saat melihat sosok yang baru saja membuatnya bingung sekaligus sedih itu telah berdiri dengan gagahnya di samping Park Jimin.

"Kau…"

"Taetae...?"

.

.

"Kau…"

"Taetae...?"

"eoh…apa kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal?"Heran Jimin yang melihat sepupunya serta seseorang yang sudah dia _claim_ sendiri sebagai 'incaran'nya itu terlihat saling mengenal

"Aku…"belum sempat Hoseok menjelaskan Taehyung yang saat itu sudah sadar langsung menyela perkataan Hoseok

"Maaf...aku harus segera pulang saat ini,…selamat malam Jimin'ssi..dan CEO'nim"hormat Taehyung yang kemudian segera mungkin keluar dari aula pesta itu…

.

.

Di dalam remangnya lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan kota Seol, Taehyung yang terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah berada dekat di taman kota yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari perusahaannya saat itu. Dia tidak tahu, apa ini permainan Tuhan untuk menambah beban hidupnya ataukah hanya ini memang takdir yang memang harus dilaluinya. Dia benar-benar berharap bahwa kejadian ini hanyalah mimpinya belaka, dan esok paginya dia akan terbangun, kemudian menjalankan aktifitasnya seperti biasa dengan Kookinya daripada dia harus bertemu dengan orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini atau bahkan selamanya.

"Tae..tunggu…"seru seseorang yang saat ini dengan tanpa ijinnya menggenggam tangannya untuk menghentikan laju jalannya tepat di depan taman kota.

"apa yang kau lakukan…CEO'nim?"

"Taetae… apa kau melupakanku?"tanya seseorang yang ternyata CEO Jung Entertainment itu, Jung Hoseok.

Taehyung yang menatap sosok itu cukup lama akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napasnya saja, dan mulai menanggapi pertanyaan Hoseok kepadanya.

"Tidak..tentu tidak…Hobi Hyung…ani… Hoseok'ssi?"

Hoseok yang mendengar jawaban sinis yang terlontar dari bibir manis Taehyung tersebut menghela nafas pasrah dan mencoba untuk memahami situasinya.

"Ayo…duduk dulu Tae..di bangku taman itu…dan aku akan menjelaskannya padamu?"Hoseok sambil menunjuk bangku taman yang tepat berada di bawah lampu taman

"Hmmm…Baiklah, Hoseok'ssi.."

.

.

"Tae..aku….ak…"

"Langsung saja Hoseok'ssi, ini sudah malam dan aku harus segera pulang"sela Taehyung cepat membuat Hoseok menelan ludahnya paksa

"Kau tau,..saat itu, saat kita pertama bertemu dulu, aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud berbohong kepadamu tae, aku hanya ingin kau mengenalku sebagai Jhope, hanya Jhope seorang pemuda naïf yang hanya menyukai dance dan ikut dalam kelompok _underground dance_ bukan Jung Hoseok. Aku hanya ingin pertemanan yang normal tanpa harus ada embel-embel bahwa aku anak seorang pengusaha Tae, dan kaulah orang pertama yang mau berteman denganku tanpa melihat kekayaanku. Karena itu Tae, maafkan aku…aku benar-benar minta maaf" jelas Hoseok sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Taehyung penuh harap

"Huff…baiklah Hyung,…kau memang yang paling bisa membuatku luluh begitu cepat dan memaafkanmu"balas Taehyung yang mulai menerima penjelasan Hobi hyungnya itu

"Hehe…kaulah yang terbaik Taetae.."peluk Hoseok senang mendengar jawaban Taehyung itu

"Lepasskaannn..Hyung…"risih Taehyung yang merasa sesak dengan pelukan tiba-tiba itu

"Oh iya Tae, …lamaaa sekali kita tidak bertemu, kau kemana saja Tae? Kutelpon nomermu tidak aktif, kukirimi pesan kau tidak membalas. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"tanya Hoseok saat dia sudah melepaskan pelukannya kepada Taetae-nya itu

Deg~

Taehyung yang mendapat pertanyaan itu terkaget dan menatap Hoseok dengan mata menahan tangisnya itu, hanya mampu tersenyum dan kemudian menjawab

"aku…baik-baik saja Hyung,..aku harus pulang sekarang,..Namjoon Hyung menungguku"

"Eh…begitukah,..? akan ku antar Tae, ini sudah malam,..kalau tidak salah Namjoon hyung itu, hyungmu kan?! Tunjukkan aku jalan kerumahnya dan aku akan mengambil mobil dulu, tunggu aku…"seru Hoseok semangat "tidak ada penolakan!" tambah Hoseok saat melihat Taehyung yang akan menolaknya

.

.

"Terima kasih Hobi hyung,..hati-hati di jalan?" Taehyung yang saat itu sudah di luar mobil milik Hoseok

"Sama-sama Taetae,…lagipula kau ini artisku, aku tidak ingin artisku kenapa-kenapa saat akan pulang kerumah..hehe…tidak, bercanda, kau ini temanku yang berharga, jadi jangan anggap aku ini bosmu saat di luar perusahaan,..aku ini tetaplah temanmu Tae, dan jika kau butuh bantuan kau bisa meminta bantuanku" balas Hoseok yang kemudian mulai melajukan mobilnya menjauhi Taehyung

' _Teman ya_?'batin Taehyung

Taehyung yang saat itu langsung masuk ke rumah hyungnya, yang memang oleh hyungnya sebelumnya sudah mengatakan jika pintu rumah tidak akan dikunci meskipun semua orang sudah tertidur nanti itu, terkejut mendapati Namjoon yang sudah menunggunya di dalam tepatnya berdiri tidak jauh dari depan pintu itu menatapnya sendu.

Bruggg~

Suara pelukan ditambah isakan yang dilakukan Taehyung ke Namjoon itu sudah cukup menunjukkan kepada Namjoon, bahwa dia tahu Taehyung, dongsaengnya baru saja melewati hari yang cukup melelahkan dan berat untuknya. Dia 'Namjoon' hanya menepuk-nepukkan pelan pundak Taehyung saat mendengar isakan itu mulai berubah menjadi tangisan yang lebih keras.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-5 tahun yang lalu-**_

" _ **wahh….daebaakkk…dance mereka benar-benar keren, aku jadi ingin mencobanya…."seru Taehyung saat melihat para dancer underground beraksi di malam yang penuh bintang di sudut kota Seol saat itu.**_

 _ **Taehyung bersama teman-temannya di Senior Higschool Bighit yang memang berencana untuk menyusuri kota Seol dan mencari suasana baru setelah penatnya menghadapi ujian kenaikan kelas itu, tanpa sengaja melihat banyak orang yang berkumpul di sudut kota Seol dengan tampak antusias itu, membuat Taehyung yang penasaran akhirnya mendekati tempat yang ramai oleh orang-orang tersebut. Ternyata apa yang dilihatnya sungguh menarik, dance yang hebat membuat semua mata orang terpana itu juga telah menghipnotisnya untuk berlama-lama larut dalam gerakan-gerakan yang sesuai dengan irama music tersebut.**_

 _ **Bruggg~**_

" _ **Kau tidak apa-apa?maaf aku tidak sengaja"seru seseorang yang dengan tidak sengajanya menabrak Taehyung yang saat itu juga tidak melihat sekitarnya, dan dia akhirnya menoleh ke arah orang yang menabraknya itu**_

' _ **Tampan' Itu kata pertama yang terlintas dipikiran Taehyung saat pertama kali melihat wajah tersangka orang yang menabraknya itu**_

" _ **Tidak…aku tidak apa-apa ee…"**_

" _ **Jhope…panggil saja aku Jhope…kau?"**_

" _ **Kim..Taehyung"**_

" _ **Taetae….hmm….sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya.."Jhope sok akrab" kau disini mau menonton dance ya?"lanjut Jhope kepada Taehyung**_

" _ **eh…iya…aku tidak sengaja lewat…dan kemudian aku tertarik ingin menonton dancenya,.. Jhope'ssi"**_

" _ **Kau tidak perlu terlalu formal Taetae,..kau bisa memanggilku Hobi-hyung, melihat warna dasi di seragam yang masih kau pakai, kutebak kau setahun lebih muda dariku, dan kita pernah disekolah yang sama..hehe"**_

" _ **baiklah…Hobi…hyung" balas Taehyung kemudian**_

" _ **kau..jangan pulang dulu..aku sebentar lagi akan tampil…jadi lihatlah,oke…danceku tidak akan kalah dari dancer-dancer lain disini"seru Jhope yang kemudian berlari ke arah lantai dance dan kemudian mulai menari.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hampir setengah tahun, ternyata pertemanan Taehyung dan Jhope terus berlanjut. Jhope yang memang sudah ada di bangku kuliah itu tidak membuat kedekatan diantara mereka merenggang hanya karena Taehyung yang masih berada di kelas tiga SMA nya itu. Malahan hal itu membuat Taehyung dengan nyamannya bercerita banyak hal kepada Jhope baik itu sekolah, pacarnya 'Irene' yang cemburuan, bahkan yang paling sensitive untuknya yaitu tentang Hyungnya 'Namjoon' yang ternyata kabur dari rumah karena dilarangnya dia berhubungan dengan pacarnya yang juga seorang 'namja' oleh ayahnya, membuat Jhope adalah tempat yang tepat untuk membagi kisah pilunya itu. Walaupun, begitu tidak demikian dengan Jhope, yang Taehyung tahu hanyalah Jhope tinggal sendiri di apartemen sederhananya dan dia memiliki cita-cita untuk bisa pergi ke Amerika untuk bergabung dengan klub dance terkenal yang ada disana. Namun, karena kenyamanannya, hal itu tidak mengganggu Taehyung untuk terus berteman dan membagi kisahnya yang memang hanya kepada Jhope itu**_

" _ **Hyung…kau itu,..benar-benar seperti matahari buatku…saat aku sedih,…kau selalu ada untukku,menghiburku…gomawo hyung….jeongmal gomawo sudah mau menjadi temanku disaat suka maupun sedih" jelas Taehyung yang tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang menikmati tenggelamnya matahari di pinggir sungai Han**_

" _ **Kau ini ada apa Tae…hehe…kalau begitu kau hhmm….kau adalah awannya Tae…setidaknya saat ada awan dia akan selalu mengimbangi terik panasnya matahari yang menyengat dan selalu menjadi teman special di hatiku..hehe" balas Hoseok tidak nyambung**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

Masih di rumah sederhana Namjoon, semalam Taehyung dan Jungkook tidak pulang ke apartemennya. Taehyung menatap nanar pantulan dirinya dicermin saat dia sudah membasuh wajahnya yang lelah karena menangis semalaman. Tanpa sadar tangannya bergerak mengelus goresan memanjang yang ada diperutnya dengan pelan yang memang saat itu dia sendiri sedang _topless_ dan ingin mengganti pakaiannya. Benar, itu bekas operasi Taehyung saat dimana Jungkookienya lahir di kehidupan Taehyung. Malaikatnya, hidupnya. Baginya, Jungkookienya adalah segalanya. Dialah penguat dan penyemangat Taehyung selama ini agar bisa melewati berbagai macam pandangan buruk orang terhadapnya, karena itu, Taehyung tidak akan membiarkan siapapun atau apapun membuat anaknya menangis atau .

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

Sebelum lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya…jeongmal gomawo buat yang udah review dan fav/follow fanfic Tiny…hehe

Setidaknya itu penyemangat buat Tiny biar bisa nglanjutin…hehe….#terhura_eh_terharu oke..nexttttt…..

Oh ya…jgn lupa review dan kritiknya lagi ya…..#kedip-kedip berharap


	4. Chapter 4

Langsung aja…..

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC

…

 _Happy reading guys ~_

Bunyi cicitan burung yang menandakan pagi dimana akhirnya Taehyung akan memulai debut aktingnya di dalam drama dan juga bertepatan dengan akhir pekan bagi putra semata wayangnya Jungkook, membuat Taehyung dengan seluruh kemampuannya semalam berhasil meyakinkan Jungkook yang merengek tidak terima jika ditinggal itu, agar mau ditemani Jin hyung dulu untuk sementara, karena biasanya di akhir pekan Taehyung akan membawanya untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan atau bersepeda keliling kompleks apartemen. Jadi, sekarang dia harus absen dulu dari kegiatan itu dengan anaknya dan mulai untuk juga demi anaknya itu.

"Kookie…jangan nakal oke…?jangan makan sembarangan….jangan…"belum Taehyung selesai dengan ocehannya Jin yang melihat kelakuan Taehyung itu langsung menyelanya

"Sudahlah Tae,…kau sudah sering mengucapkan itu kepada Kookie,…lebih baik kau segera berangkat, karena para stafmu sudah lama menunggumu di luar"

"Iyaa…appaaa…appa celewet,…Kookie kan cudah becall…"tambah satunya-satunya bocah yang ada di ruangan itu kepada Appanya dengan _pout_ yang lucu. "Hmf…"Jin yang melihat itu hanya mencoba untuk menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah _blank_ di wajah Taehyung ketika mendengar kalimat yang cukup menusuk itu keluar dari bibir putranya

"Hah…baiklah…Kookie, appa bekerja dulu ya…dan Jin hyung tolong jaga Kookie untukku" pasrah Taehyung dan mulai berjalan keluar gedung apartemennya

"Hati-hati dijalan Taetae/Appa….."seru Jin dan Jungkook bersamaan

.

.

Taehyung sungguh tidak menyangka, karena menurutnya jelas-jelas tadi managernya yang datang ke ruang apartemennya untuk mengingatkan Taehyung kembali akan jadwalnya dan menjelaskan bahwa dia nanti akan diantar dan ditunggui oleh mobil perusahaan untuk membawa Taehyung dalam melakukan jadwalnya. Tapi, ini…

"Hai, Taetae…"sapa sosok yang saat ini berdiri di samping mobilnya, yang bahkan Taehyung yakini bahwa mobil itu jelas bukan mobil perusahaan seperti yang dijanjikan. Karena, jelas-jelas kemarin lusa dia baru saja menaiki mobil bersama orang yang dengan PD-nya mendekatinya dan kemudian melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke pundak Taehyung.

"Mana mobil yang akan mengantarku ke lokasi syuting dan juga manager serta para staf yang seharusnya bersama denganku sekarang hyung?"tanya Taehyung yang masih tidak percaya bahwa CEO nya ada didepannya saat ini

"Eoh…aku menyuruh mereka untuk berangkat duluan ke lokasi syuting, karena aku yang akan mengantarmu, sekalian aku ingin menyapa produser Im yang sudah mau bekerja dengan beberapa artis dari perusahaan kita, termasuk memintanya untuk menjaga artis-artisku nanti termasuk artis baru sepertimu Tae…"jawab Hoseok dengan tampang tidak berdosanya. Bohong, walau tidak sepenuhnya, itu hanya akal-akalan seorang Jung Hoseok saja yang masih ingin bernostalgia dengan temannya itu untuk melepas kangen yang melandanya selama bertahun-tahun itu.(lebay ah)

"Hahh…terserahlah hyung…cepat antarkan aku, nanti aku bisa terlambat ke lokasi syutingnya lagi" balas Taehyung malas

"Oke...Taetae…ayo masuk ke mobil…"

.

.

"Tae.."

"Hm.."

"Tae.."

"Hm..waeyo hyung?"malas Taehyung kepada Hobi hyungnya itu yang tidak ada hentinya memanggilnya bahkan saat dia asyik sendiri melihat jalanan yang dilewatinya melalui kaca mobil Hoseok

"Tae…aku..sudah mendengarnya …kau..hmm..kau mempunyai seorang anak?" tanya Hoseok takut-takut sambil melirik sekilas ke arah Taehyung dan tetap mencoba untuk focus menyetirkan mobilnya

Deg~

Taehyung yang mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hoseok lansung saja menoleh kaget dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Hoseok dan mulai bertanya balik ke Hoseok

"Ho…Hobi hyung..tahu dari siapa?"

Hoseok yang mendapat pertanyaan balik kepadanya bukannya malah jawaban seperti yang diinginkannya itu, akhirnya mencoba meminggirkan mobilnya dan menghentikannya.

"Dari…Jimin…apa itu benar?"

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Hah…lelahnya…"Hoseok yang duduk di sofa apartemennya sambil memijat pundaknya pelan**_

" _ **Eoh..kau sudah pulang Hyung?"tanya Jimin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya itu**_

" _ **Hmm..aku habis mengantarkan Taetae pulang ke rumahnya Jim…" sahut Hoseok sambil menutup matanya**_

" _ **ohh…sungguh hyung,..aku tidak menyangka kau sudah mengenalnya dan dia temanmu lagi….berarti kaupun juga tahu dong hyung, kalau Taetae sudah menjadi orang tua tunggal dengan seorang anak?"**_

" _ **Eoh..apa maksudmu?" tanya Hoseok bingung sambil melihat Jimin**_

" _ **Hmm? Kau tidak tahu? aneh,…dia sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku tepatnya kami saat casting kalau dia mempunyai seorang anak,kukira kau sudah tahu hyung, mengingat katamu Taetae adalah teman dekatmu..yah..meskipun sudah lama tidak bertemu sih"Heran Jimin**_

" _ **Tidak…apa yang terjadi ?apa Taetae diam-diam sudah mempunyai anak dengan Irene dan kemudian berpisah? atau jangan-jangan Irene sudah mati? Jadi, Taetae harus menghidupi anaknya sendiri?"tanya atau tepatnya monolog Hoseok mengingat bahwa pacar terakhir dari temannya itu, Taehyung adalah yang paling mungkin memiliki anak bersama sebelum Hoseok pergi jauh. 'Tapi..sejauh itu?' batinnya menambahkan**_

" _ **Kau kenapa hyung? Entahlah…tapi yang jelas kalau sekarang dia single, tak peduli dia punya anak sekalipun, aku akan mencoba mendekatinya dan menjadikannya kekasihku..hehe"seru Jimin dengan senyum mesumnya membayangkan Taehyung akan menjadi kekasihnya nanti**_

" _ **Yak…kau,..Jimjim…Taehyung itu straight mana mau dia jadi kekasihmu…andaikanpun kau mau menjadi kekasihnya, kau harus bisa berusaha keras dulu mendapatkan restuku…baru kau bisa mendekatinya…dia itu sudah aku anggap dongsaengku sendiri…dan hapus senyum menjijikanmu itu…ingat…aku juga straight disini, aku tidak mau pikiranku tertular dengan orientasimu yang menyimpang itu…untung aku masih baik karena kau itu adalah sepupuku…" Hoseok yang tidak terima dengan pengakuan Jimin yang terang-terangan itu kepadanya menoyor kepala Jimin cukup keras**_

" _ **Uh..kau hyung…lihat saja…sebentar lagi juga pasti orientasimu juga akan belok sepertiku hyung?!" seru sumpah Jimin tak terima**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Dari…Jimin…apa itu benar?"

Taehyung yang mendapatkan pertanyaan itu, akhirnya hanya mengangguk pasrah kepada Hoseok dan menyiapkan mentalnya jika Hoseok akan jijik dan kemudian menjauhinya

"Eoh…tenanglah Tae…kau mempunyaiku…jika Irene memang meninggalkanmu dan anakmu setidaknya dia akan segera menyesal saat melihatmu sukses nanti"seru Hoseok menenangkan Taehyung yang mulai tampak sedih itu

"Hah? Irene? Tidak hyung…bukan Irene,..ak…"Hampir,..hampir saja dia keceplosan bahwa dialah yang melahirkan bukan apa yang disangkakan Hoseok kepadanya. Apa yang harus dijelaskannya nanti jika Hoseok tahu? Biarkan. Biarkan saja Hoseok beranggapan bahwa ada wanita lain yang menjadi ibu dari anaknya. Dia belum siap. Dia belum siap jika satu-satunya orang yang sebenarnya bahkan lebih penting dalam hidupnya itu selain Jungkook tahu, dan kemudian menjauhinya karena jijik. Dia,..tidak siap.

"Eoh…bukan? Lalu siapa?...ehhhh…tidak-tidak,..itu tidak penting yang jelas mulai sekarang kau harus selalu menceritakan segala kesulitanmu kepadaku Tae,..seperti dulu…aku sudah ada disini lagi sekarang…jadi kau tidak perlu harus menanggung semuanya sendiri, oke..?"

Jeda. Hingga

"Nde… Hyung…"

.

.

Di Bandara Seol

"Hhhh…apa-apaan Hoseok hyung itu…ini kan tugasnya, kenapa jadi harus aku yang menyambut calon rekan kerja pentingnya itu, lagian orang itu kan juga akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan dalam masalah menciptakan lagu-lagu baru saja yang artinya juga akan menjadi musisi yang berada di bawah management-nya juga,…ck,..sepenting apa sih orang itu hingga aku yang disuruh, tugasku kan hanya sebagai artis sekaligus modelnya saja, bukan pembantunya….hhh…ini benar-benar menyebalkan..ck.." sungut gumam Jimin tak terima saat menunggu orang yang katanya Hoseok calon rekan kerjanya yang datang dari Amerika, atau tepatnya kenalan Hoseok saat dia di Amerika di bandara Seol dengan banyaknya orang-orang yang melihat tertarik dan bahkan mengabadikannya di handphone mereka masing-masing dari kejauhan. Kapan lagi bisa melihat artis yang digemari oleh banyak kaum yeoja bahkan namja itu di bandara tanpa banyak pengawal yang mendampinginya.

"Apa kau yang bertugas untuk menjemputku?" tanya seseorang menupuk bahu Jimin dari samping sambil menunjuk papan sambutan yang dipegang oleh salah satu sopirnya.

Jimin yang merasa ditanya terkejut dan memandang sosok itu. Sosok namja dengan kulit putihnya yang pucat, dengan bibir pink yang menggoda serta tinggi yang tidak jauh beda darinya itu.

"Ya,…apa kau Min Yoongi'ssi?" tanya balik Jimin kepada namja itu

"Hmm…apa kau masih mau berlama-lama disini? Lebih baik kau cepat membawaku menemui CEOmu, Hoseok dan aku bisa secepatnya juga untuk pergi istirahat dan tidur" ketus sosok yang ternyata bernama Min Yoongi itu kepada Jimin

"Kau…khhh…baiklah…ayo aku antarkan,…setidaknya aku juga bisa secepatnya lepas dari tanggung jawabku ini..dan segera mungkin melakukan pekerjaanku yang lain…" Ujar Jimin yang berusaha untuk sabar menghadapi ketusnya calon rekan Hoseok di perusahaannya itu.

.

.

-Cut-

"Ya…kita selesai…terimakasih semua atas kerja samanya seharian ini …dan kau V'ssi…tidak sia-sia aku merekrutmu untuk ikut dalam dramaku ini…tapi, jangan puas dulu,…pastikan untuk syuting selanjutnya kau bisa menampilkan yang lebih baik lagi…" seru Produser Im yang sekaligus merangkap menjadi sutradara itu kepada Taehyung. Taehyung yang mendengarnya tentu merasa senang sekaligus dia mengucapkan terimakasihnya kepada produser beserta para kru dan pemain lain di drama itu yang sudah mau membantunya untuk belajar dan menyesuaikan diri.

Setelah _make up_ beserta peralatan lain telah dibereskan oleh staf yang bertanggung jawab, Taehyung yang memang sudah kelihatan lelah itu oleh managernya langsung diantarkan pulang untuk segera beristirahat.

Di dalam perjalanan pulang itu, Taehyung hanya berharap apa yang disembunyikannya selama ini tidak akan membuat keadaan berbalik menyerangnya. Cukup. Cukup hanya Namjooni dan Jin hyungnya saja yang mengetahui apa rahasia dibalik Taehyung, Jungkook, dan….orang itu.

…

TBC~

Sudahkah pertanyaannya terjawab? Belum? Kalau begitu baca trus kelanjutannya nanti ya…akan masih ada banyak kejutan-kejutan yang lainnyaaa…#kabuurrr..

Mian kalau ada banyak typo dan penulisan yang tidak jelas….penulis masih amatir…

Oh iya…seiring waktu akan ada penambahan tokoh yang tidak terduga…tapi tenang saja…tokoh tidak terduga ini hanya tokoh minor untuk membantu jalannya cerita…yang jelas ff ini tetaplah akan berakhir dengan Vhope…yeah…

Review and Kritiknya juseyooo…^_^


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

RATED: berubah menjadi T+ (untuk bahasa)

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC, tambahan sedikit bahasa yang kasar dan tidak pantas utk ditiru# hanya untuk keperluan cerita di chap ini sja, oh ya, dan juga sedikit adegan kekerasan

…

 _Happy reading guys ~_

Ini sudah dua hari berakhir sejak kejadian dimana Taehyung yang saat itu menangis dipelukannya. Tapi, sungguh bagi Namjoon dia tidak akan lupa bahwa itu adalah tangisan pertama yang dia dengar keluar dari dongsaengnya setelah empat tahun kejadian itu terlewati. Namjoon ingat betapa rapuhnya Taehyung saat itu, dia seolah seperti kayu yang sudah terbakar, namun jika disentuh sedikit saja kayu itu akan berubah menjadi debu dan tak bersisa sedikitpun.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **-4 tahun yang lalu-**_

 _ **Namjoon tahu yang dilakukannya itu salah. Kabur dari rumah hanya karena dia dilarang oleh ayahnya untuk berhubungan dengan kekasihnya 'Jin' membuatnya merasa sedih harus berpisah dengan ibu dan juga dongsaeng yang dia sayangi. Tapi, dia juga tidak akan sanggup jika dia harus dipisahkan dengan belahan jiwanya itu. Karena itu, sekarang dia tinggal dengan Jin di rumah yang sederhana serta nyaman meski hanya ditempati oleh mereka berdua dan berencana untuk melangsungkan pernikahan di luar negri dengan uang yang dihasilkannya saat bekerja di salah satu perusahaan computer, yang syukurnya berkat kejeniusannya itu dia ada di posisi yang menguntungkan dengan gaji yang lumayan. Dan, tentu saja Jin tidak tinggal diam dan hanya mengandalkan gaji yang didapatkan oleh Namjoon saja, dia juga berusaha membuka pesanan membuat kue-kue bagi ibu-ibu yang membutuhkannya untuk acara arisan, pernikahan dan lain-lain sebagai tambahan untuk keperluan pernikahan mereka nanti.**_

 _ **Namjoon yang saat itu ingin sekali melihat ibu dan dongsaengnya sebelum menikah berencana untuk pulang ke rumahnya, walau tidak secara langsung, setidaknya dia ingin melihat mereka dari kejauhan itu saja cukup, mengingat ayahnya pasti tidak akan mengijinkannya untuk menginjakkan kakinya lagi di rumah itu. Tapi, apa yang dilihatnya, jauh dari apa yang dia harapkan. Padahal, dia sudah membayangkan bahwa dia akan melihat ibu dan juga dongsaengnya, Taehyung bahkan ayahnya akan bersantai dan tertawa bersama mengingat sebentar lagi Taehyung akan melaksanakan ujian terakhirnya dan segera akan lulus dari sekolahnya itu. Tapi, apa ini?**_

" _ **KELUAR …! KELUAR…kamu dari rumah ini sekarang juga Taehyung….! Aku tidak sudi mempunyai anak pela**r sepertimu lagi di rumah ini …K.E.L.U.A.R!" itulah yang dilihat Namjoon saat itu, teriakan serta dorongan yang cukup kuat ayahnya kepada dongsaengnya Taehyung hingga jatuh, membuat tubuhnya yang saat itu ada di depan pagar rumahnya menjadi beku seketika tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat itu.**_

" _ **Appa~…appa~…hiks…mian…mian…Taetae tidak bermaksud appa…hiks…sungguh… Taetae bisa jelaskan…hiks…" hanya isakan terpukul itulah yang terdengar dari mulut Taehyung saat dirinya tidak hanya diusir dari rumahnya sendiri bahkan dihina dan ditendang tubuhnya oleh ayahnya sendiri di depan pintu keluar rumahnya.**_

 _ **PLAK~**_

 _ **Bunyi tamparan yang dihasilkan dan melayang di pipi Taehyung itu sungguh memekakkan telinga bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya,…ayahnya yang tidak terima pembelaan meluncur dari mulut anaknya itu bahkan semakin marah**_

" _ **Tidak bermaksud katamu? Kau HAMIL TAE..! kau hamil di luar nikah…dan buruknya lagi, kau itu seorang namja…!N.A.M.J.A…! tidak ada namja di dunia ini yang bisa hamil selain KAMU….TIDAK ADA..!Dasar anak Terku**k….!" teriak ayahnya tepat di depan muka Taehyung sambil mencengkram kerah baju yang Taehyung kenakan dengan kasar**_

" _ **Hentikan…hikss…Hentikan…Appanya Taehyung…hentikan…hiksss..!" suara tangisan yang muncul dari mulut orang yang sangat dihormati Namjoon, ibunya, yang mencoba untuk menghentikan kemarahan ayahnya kepada Taehyung, membuat Namjoon akhirnya tersadar dari kebekuannya karena terkejut itu. Dia akhirnya bergegas berlari ke arah pertengkaran itu dan sesegera mungkin untuk menghentikan aksi ayahnya yang sedang marah dan juga menjauhkan Taehyung agar dia tidak mendapatkan pukulan serta hinaan lebih dari ayahnya sendiri**_

" _ **Cukup Appa! Cukup…! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini kepada Taetae..!" seru Namjoon sambil memeluk dan menjauhkan Taehyung yang hanya menangis menerima amukan ayahnya**_

" _ **KAU…! Kau sama saja….! Pergi kau dari sini…! Dan jangan lupa bawa adikmu ini jauh-jauh dari rumah ini..! Kalian bukanlah anakku lagi…! Aku tidak pernah mempunyai anak yang menjijikan seperti kalian…!" marah ayahnya yang semakin menjadi setelah melihat Namjoon juga ada disana.**_

 _ **Namjoon yang merasa dirinya dan dongsaengnya itu telah diusir oleh ayah yang dulunya mereka hormati itu, hanya memandangnya murka dan mencoba memapah tubuh ringkih Taehyung pelan untuk segera pergi dari rumah itu. Namjoon yang sudah berada di luar pagar, hanya sekali menengok ke belakang dan melihat ibunya yang menangis dan ingin mengejarnya itu telah dipaksa oleh ayahnya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan, itu seolah juga menjadi tanda akhir bahwa dirinya dan juga Taehyung sudah tidak mempunyai ikatan lagi dengan keluarga itu. Semua telah berakhir.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Tae…makanlah…! Ini sudah tiga hari kau tidak makan…!? Kau bisa sakit Tae…"ujar Namjoon lembut sambil mengelus rambut Taehyung yang hanya duduk sambil memegang kedua lututnya juga tatapan kosongnya di dalam kamar itu sedih**_

" _ **Namjoon…kau keluarlah dulu,dan makanlah, kau juga belum makan dari tadi...biar aku saja yang akan menemani Taehyung…dan jangan sampai kau menjadi sakit juga…" ujar Jin yang saat itu masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati oleh Taehyung sambil membawa nampan yang berisi makanan**_

" _ **Jin hyung…?..hhh…baiklah..aku titip dulu Taetae, hyung…"pasrah Namjoon yang tahu bahwa jika sudah muncul nada seperti itu keluar dari mulut Jin, dia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak apapun perkataan dari kekasihnya itu. Setelah Namjoon keluar, Jin pun berjalan mendekati meja kecil disamping Taehyung dan menaruh nampan tersebut disana, yang kemudian setelahnya dia duduk miring disamping ranjang Taehyung dan menghadapnya.**_

" _ **Hai…Tae? Aku tau ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, aku Jin, dan…aku disini tidak akan memaksamu Tae atau bahkan mencari tahu tentang permasalahanmu…karena, aku tahu ini pastilah sangatlah berat untukmu,…" mulai Jin tersenyum menunggu melihat reaksi Taehyung, namun, saat dia belum melihat respon dari Taehyungpun, Jin pun melanjutkan**_

" _ **Tapi,..apa kau tahu? Kau itu sungguh sangatlah beruntung Tae…kau, masih mempunyai seorang hyung yang begitu peduli serta sayang kepadamu, dan juga… hmm,…bagaimana mengatakannya,..sesuatu,.. yang aku saja mungkin tidak akan bisa memilikinya walaupun aku berusaha sekuat mungkin,…?"lanjut Jin tulus ke Taehyung sambil tersenyum masam mengingat perkataan atau tepatnya pernyataan terakhirnya.**_

 _ **Taehyung yang mendengar itu, entah secara sadar atau tidak akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus Jin yang saat itu juga tengah mengusap-usap rambutnya yang halus walaupun tanpa suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.**_

 _ **Jin yang melihat akhirnya sudah ada respon itupun, kemudian melanjutkan apa yang ingin dia bicarakan**_

" _ **Anak Tae,...aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi,..tapi, yang aku tahu, setiap calon orang tua, bahkan, termasuk kamu pasti tidak ingin calon anak yang ada diperutmu itu juga ikut sakit kan ?!" lanjut Jin yang akhirnya melihat bahwa Taehyung juga menganggukkan kepalanya meski cukup lama berpikir setelah mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar.**_

" _ **Jadi,..apa kau mau makan? Demi kesehatan calon anakmu Tae?" tanya Jin kepada Taehyung. Taehyung yang sekali lagi mendengar pertanyaan itu, tidak seperti sebelumnya, akhirnya menerimanya walau hanya dengan anggukan kepala yang pelan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan makannya yang berupa bubur itu, oleh Jin, dia membaringkan lagi Taehyung untuk tidur karena dia tahu bahwa selama tiga hari itu juga selain belum makan apapun Taehyung juga tidak bisa tidur. Jin yang sudah selesai dengan menyampirkan selimut untuk Taehyung itu pun pergi sambil membawa nampan yang isinya sudah kosong itu, sambil bergumam "Selamat Tidur, Tae" dan menutup pintu kamar itu pelan.**_

 _ **Dan malam itu juga tanpa Taehyung ketahui ponselnya telah menerima 106 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 58 pesan yang masih belum dia sentuh bahkan baca,.. yang salah satunya berbunyi:**_

' _ **Tae..kau dimana? Aku sudah meneleponmu beberapa kali dan kau tidak menjawab…aku tunggu kau di café xxx jam tiga sore nanti, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, penting …'**_

 _ **from:**_

…

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

.

Terik panas di siang hari itu, sungguh membuat siapa saja yang saat itu sedang berada di luar rumah ingin merapatkan tubuh mereka di kedai-kedai atau café yang menjual es krim dan minuman-minuman penyegar lainnya untuk sekedar menyegarkan tenggorokan mereka yang kering karena suhu yang tidak mendukung itu.

Bahkan, suasana di studio pemotretan tempat para artis dibawah naungan Jung Entertainment ini tak luput juga membuat para artis hingga modelnya cepat merasa panas dan berkeringat karena suhu AC yang tidak berpengaruh banyak, hingga membuat para staf harus bekerja extra keras untuk mengurus artis mereka serta photographer yang bertugas untuk secepatnya bisa menyelesaikan pemotretannya dan beristirahat menikmati es yang sudah dibelikan untuk setiap orang yang ada disana

Hoseok yang saat itu ingin mengecek pemotretan untuk poster ulang tahun perusahaan yang sebentar lagi datang, didampingi oleh beberapa bawahannya tampak sedang mengedarkan pemandangannya mencari sesuatu atau seseorang? yang telah lama dia cari karena pekerjaannya yang menyita waktunya selama ini, mumpung semua artis dibawah naunggannya ini diwajibkan untuk semua ikut serta memeriahkan, sekaligus ajang promosi itu, hingga dia mencoba melowongkan waktunya untuk mampir ke studio itu.

Tidak mendapati yang dia inginkan, Hoseok malah melihat Jimin sepupunya yang mesum itu sedang berjalan menghampirinya sambil menyeringai dan kemudian menyapanya.

"Hai…Hoseok hyung…tumben? Mencari Taetae?!" tebak Jimin menyipitkan matanya curiga

"Eoh…kau Jim…hmmm…iya..dimana dia?" balas Hoseok tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya dan hanya melongokkan kepalanya terus mencari sosok manis itu

"Yak…jika bicara tatap lawan bicaramu hyung,…mentang-mentang ini di perusahaan dan kau bosku,….Taetae sedang di ruang _make up_ , sebentar lagi sudah waktunya untuk pemotretan hyung.."jawab Jimin yang sedikit kesal dengan sikap dari sepupunya itu, namun belum sempat Hoseok membalas Jimin pun melanjutkan

" …bersamaku..hehe.." seru Jimin tersenyum senang, yang tanpa disadarinya ada hawa menusuk muncul dari diri sepupunya itu

"kkk..kau Jim…jangan macam-ma…"belum selesai Hoseok bicara, seseorang tiba-tiba datang untuk menyela pembicaraan dua sepupu itu

"Hoseok hyung?.. kau disini?" sela seseorang itu menghampiri, yang ternyata itu adalah sosok yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan, Taehyung, lengkap dengan riasannya yang sudah selesai dan dengan kostum yang dikenakannya itu. (nb: Krn keterbatasan Tiny yg gk bisa deskripsiin tampilan n kostum yg dipakai Taetae sm Jimin #slap-alasan.., bayangin aja mrk saat di MV young forever itu ya, hehe.. eh Hoseok juga, tp ditambah dgn setelan jas hitam ditubuhnya#slap)

 _Deg~_

Sungguh, bagi Hoseok ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Taehyung yang berbeda dari biasanya. Bukan, bukan maksud Hoseok bilang bahwa sebelumnya Taehyung itu jelek, malah sebaliknya, sosok itu bahkan sudah tampan dari awalnya meskipun tanpa _make-up_ dan aksesoris yang menempel ditubuhnya _,_ tapi yang dilihatnya kali ini sungguh membuatnya 180 derajat berubah pandangan tidak percaya melihat Taehyung, temannya itu apalagi dengan warna rambutnya yang baru coklat keemasan, seperti dia melihat malaikat Tuhan yang diturunkan ke bumi khusus untuk menemuinya seorang, dan tiba-tiba menyentuh tepat dihatinya dengan hanya sekali melihatnya saja.(PD banget ni Hoseok -.-)

'Cantik….'batin Hoseok menatap Taehyung tanpa berkedip sedikitpun dan juga tanpa sadar menyentuh dadanya yang tiba-tiba berdegup sangat cepat itu

"Hobi hyung…kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Taehyung khawatir yang melihat Hoseok yang hanya diam saja tidak menanggapinya, ditambah Jimin yang memandang Hoseok dengan kening berkerut bingung itu, dan membuat Hoseok menjadi sedikit salah tingkah karena dia ketahuan. (ketahuan mandangin Taehyung terus ya maksudnya..wkwk)

"Eh…eh..ak…aku tidak apa-apa Tae…..eoh…bagaimana dengan syutingmu selama dua bulan ini Tae? Apa berjalan dengan baik?" jawab Hoseok yang mencoba mengalihkannya ke topik lain itu, sebelum Taehyung atau bahkan Jimin bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Eoh..iya…hyung,…semua kru dan pemain yang lain sungguh sangat baik kepadaku yang masih pemula ini,…hehe….lagian ini juga masih masa editing hyung sebelum dramanya ditayangkan, jadi,..aku juga tidak sabar untuk segera tahu bagaimana hasilnya…" balas Taehyung dengan kekehan khas bibir bentuk kotaknya yang manis itu, dan membuat Hoseok serta Jimin yang melihatnya tanpa sadar juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya

"eh… hyung ini waktuku pemotretan,…aku ke sana dulu hyung…"pamit Taehyung karena dia sudah dipanggil oleh _photographer_ untuk waktunya gantian

"aku juga hyung…bye.." pamit Jimin juga tersenyum, karena memang dialah yang saat itu berpasangan dengan Taehyung dalam pemotretan kali ini

.

.

Jepret~ Jepret~

Bunyi dari suara kamera serta arahan dari sang _photographer_ itu kepada Taehyung dan Jimin pun akhirnya menggema dengan apiknya di dalam studio itu. Pose yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tersebut sungguh membuat siapa saja di dalam studio itu memukau kagum dengan indahnya kedekatan yang serasi itu, apalagi yang satunya manis serta tampan yang lebih condong ke cantik, dan yang satunya lagi sangatlah tampan, atletis serta idola bagi setiap yeoja bahkan namja.

Tapi, tidak untuk Hoseok yang juga ikut melihat berlangsungnya pemotretan itu, entah mengapa dia sungguh tidak ingin Taehyung terlalu dekat dengan sepupunya itu. Bukan, bukan karena sepupunya Jimin adalah orang yang tidak baik, sebaliknya sepupunya itu sungguh adalah orang yang paling dia kenal sangat baik dan perhatian terlepas dari sifat mesumnya itu.

Ada sesuatu, ya sesuatu yang Hoseok sendiri bahkan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya kepada sosok yang selama ini selalu dia _claim_ sebagai teman sejatinya yang manis itu. Dia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu, yang jelas rasanya dia sangat gatal ingin sekali menjauhkan Taehyung yang saat ini sedang berpose dengan Jimin yang memeluknya dari belakang, jika tidak mengingat bahwa itu juga bentuk dari keprofesionalitasan mereka, kecuali-kan untuk Jimin yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan itu untuk dekat-dekat dengan Taehyung.

Brugg~

Lamunan Hoseok tiba-tiba saja pecah saat dia mendengar suara lampu _lightning_ jatuh karena kabelnya tidak sengaja terseret oleh salah satu staf itu, dan menyebabkan kaki Taehyung tertimpa oleh lampu tersebut saat masih dalam pemotretan. Hoseok yang kaget itupun akhirnya segera menghampiri Taehyung yang saat itu sedang dikerubungi oleh beberapa staf yang khawatir serta Jimin yang kelihatannya berniat untuk memapah Taehyung itu untuk segera di obati, dengan mengambil alih menggendong Taehyung ala _bridal style_.

"Ah…Hobi hyung?! Aku tidak apa-apa…turunkan aku…!"seru Tahyung yang kaget dengan tindakan Hoseok itu

"Diamlah…kakimu sedang terluka Taetae, kau tidak akan bisa berjalan jika belum diobati.." balas Hoseok yang kemudian mendudukan Taehyung di salah satu sofa studio itu, dan menyuruh salah seorang yang ada disana untuk mengambil perlengkapan P3K

"Auw…pelan-pelan hyung.." seru Taehyung sedikit kesakitan saat Hoseok memberikan obat merah ke lukanya dan kemudian membalutkan perban ke kakinya

"Hah…sudah selesai…apakah masih sakit?" tanya Hoseok sambil memandang khawatir Taehyung

"Ani hyung…sudah tidak apa-apa…gomawo" balas Taehyung tersenyum

"Taetae…kau tidak apa-apa? Mian…aku tidak bisa langsung membantu mengobatimu, aku tadi masih ada pemotretan sekali lagi" seru Jimin yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyela pembicaraan Hoseok serta Taehyung itu

"Gwenchana hyung,…tidak usah khawatir, Hobi hyung sudah mengobatiku,..hehe"

"Hmmm…sebagai balasannya, kamu mau kan, ku ajak makan siang bersama? Tenang saja,…aku yang akan mentraktirmu Tae.." tanya Jimin

"Eh..apa tidak apa-apa? Baiklah Jimin hyung…hehe" balas Taehyung meng-iyakan.

Hoseok yang merasa seperti diabaikan itupun tidak terima dan akhirnya berniat membalas perbuatan Jimin yang menurutnya mau mengambil kesempatan itu ke Taehyung untuk ikut makan siang bersama mereka, niatnya sih mau menjauhkan Jimin mesum itu dari orang yang sudah dia anggap sendiri sebagai dongsaengnya itu.

"Eoh…kalian mau makan siang bersama? Aku juga boleh ikut kan sepupuku,…? Boleh kan?! Kebetulan aku juga belum makan?" tanya Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin dengan senyuman menuntut

"Eh…Apa?"belum selesai Jimin memprotes, Taehyung yang mendengar bahwa Hobi hyungnya juga akan ikut itupun merasa senang

"Hobi hyung juga ikut? Wah…ini pasti akan menyenangkan.." ujar Taehyung

Jimin yang melihat Taehyung yang senang itupun, mau tidak mau akhirnya meng-iyakan dan merutuk dalam hatinya kenapa sepupunya, Hoseok itu selalu mengganggunya. Sedangkan, Hoseok sendiri? Dia hanya tersenyum-senyum menang karena tlah berhasil menggagalkan Jimin yang ingin berduaan dengan Taehyung itu. Dasar.

.

.

Suasana di dalam mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Taehyung, Hoseok, serta Jimin yang sedang menyetir itu sungguh sangatlah hening dan canggung, sampai pada akhirnya terdengar suara panggilan ponsel milik Taehyung yang menggema dalam mobil itu yang memecahkan keheningan dan menandakan adanya panggilan untuk Taehyung agar segera mengangkatnya

"Yeobseyo?..."

"Oh,,Jin hyung?.."

"nde…nde…aku sudah selesai hyung…"

"nde,…gwenchana…"

"gomawo hyung.."

Klik~

Putusnya sambungan ponsel itu, membuat Hoseok yang saat itu sedang duduk di bangku depan samping Jimin pun menoleh kebelakang tempat duduk Taehyung penasaran dan mulai angkat bicara

"Dari siapa Tae? Apa ada yang penting?"tanya Hoseok

"Eoh hyung..itu…bisakah…kita mampir ke suatu tempat dulu?" tanya balik Taehyung

.

.

Suasana yang ramai dengan para anak kecil yang sedang bermain atau bahkan dengan para orang tua yang sedang menunggu anaknya masing-masing di luar playgroup untuk menjemput pulang anaknya itu adalah pemandangan pertama yang dilihat oleh dua dari tiga laki-laki tampan yang berdiri di dekat mobil heran. Mereka, atau sebut saja Hoseok dan Jimin tidak habis pikir, kenapa mereka harus mengikuti Taehyung sampai ke tempat ini. Sampai sebuah panggilan khas suara anak kecil yang ternyata mengarah ke arah Taehyung itu membuat mereka akhirnya mengerti

"Apppaaaa~…." Seru anak kecil itu sambil berlari gembira ke arah Taehyung

"My Kookie'ssss…..appa sudah menunggumu…"balas Taehyung yang kemudian memeluk anak kecil itu dan menggendongnya dengan hug koala yang bernama Kookie? menurut, Hoseok dan Jimin yang memang ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka akhirnya bertemu dan melihat sendiri anak dari teman dan incaran? mereka itu

"Hehe…appa..appa…lihat ini,..ini gambal Kookie tentang appa,..kata bu gulu gambal Kookie baguc hehe…" seru Jungkook lucu sambil menunjukkan gambarnya ke Taehyung

"Wahh…ini bagus Kookie sayang…gomawo…cuuu~" balas Taehyung dan mencium pipi gempal anaknya gemas

"Hehe…"tawa Jungkook dengan gigi kelincinya yang khas

"Ah..Hobi hyung, Jimin hyung, ini Jungkook, dia putra-…"belum selesai Taehyung memperkenalkan Jungkook kepada Hoseok dan Jimin, tiba-tiba Jimin sudah menyahut dan membuat Taehyunng sedikit kaget

"Hai Kookie?!...salam kenal,..aku Jimin, teman appamu,..dan yang ini Hoseok,.. juga teman appamu…hehe" seru Jimin dengan tersenyum, dan memperkenalkan dirinya, serta dengan 'terpaksa' Hoseok juga kepada bocah yang akan menjadi calon anaknya? Itu, Caper gitu maksudnya.

"eoh…teman appa? tidak mungkin…paman ini kan mecum,…tapi,..kalau paman catunya,..Kookie macih pelcaya.."seru Jungkook dengan _innocent_ -nya ke Jimin, tanpa tahu dan sadar menusuk tepat mengenai jantungnya mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut anak kecil.

"Hmf…"Hoseok yang melihat kejadian itupun hanya bisa menahan mati-matian tawanya yang ingin keluar karena, sungguh tidak ada orang selain Hoseok selama ini yang terang-terangan menghina sepupunya itu mesum dan apiknya. Tapi, ini? Anak kecil? Sungguh ajaib. Mungkin firasat anak kecil memang sangatlah tajam, mengetahui sifat seseorang hanya dengan sekali lihat

Taehyung yang mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari anaknya itupun langsung menutup mulut anaknya dan membisikkan kata-kata ke Jungkook "Ssssttt..tidak boleh begitu sayang,…minta maaf pada paman Jimin sekarang"

"Eoh..tapi...baiklah…maaf paman.. Kookie calah…"seru Jungkook meminta maaf kepada Jimin akhirnya walau sedikit terdengar tidak ikhlas karena melihat tatapan appanya kepadanya

"Eh…tidak apa-apa Kookie,..paman mengerti hehe…" balas Jimin canggung

"Hai Kookie,..seperti yang dibilang sama paman Jimin tadi, aku juga teman appamu sejak sekolah dulu,..aku Hoseok, atau panggil saja paman Hobi? seperti bagaimana appamu memanggilku…"sapa Hoseok juga tiba-tiba ke Jungkook dan mensejajarkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Jungkook yang sedang digendong oleh Taehyung sambil tersenyum

Namun, tidak seperti reaksi Jungkook terhadap Jimin sebelumnya, entah kenapa Jungkook yang melihat Hoseok langsung merasa suka dengannya dan seketika memeluk leher Hoseok senang sampai tanpa sadar membuat Hoseok pun ganti menggendongnya

"Calam kenal juga pamannn Hobiiii….aku Kookie…hehe"

"hehe..Kookie lapar tidak? Mau makan? Kookie bisa minta apa aja kepada paman Hobi..hehe" tanya Hoseok gemas dengan tingkah bocah yang kini digendongnya

"Makan? Mauuuu…hehe.. Kookie mau makan ayam cama ice klim paman Hobi…makan..makan.." balas Jungkook yang senang saat mendengar kata makan keluar dari mulut Hoseok

"eoh..ayam dan ice krim? Okeee Kookiee….let's goo.."seru Hoseok menuruti permintaan bocah itu

"Let'ce Gooooo…"balas Kookie

Jimin yang mendengar dan melihat bagaimana Jungkook bisa langsung akrab dengan sepupunya itupun hanya bisa kaget dan mencak-mencak? kesal karena, merasa sepupunya itu sudah menggagalkannya dalam rangka mencari perhatian dari Taehyung. Padahal kan dia nanti yang akan membayar makanannya. 'Hosoek hyung sungguh terlalu' pikirnya. Sedangkan, Taehyung?

Entah kenapa, dia hanya bisa terdiam membeku saat anaknya itu ternyata bisa langsung dekat dengan Hobi hyung-nya? Itu. Padahal Taehyung jelas sangat kenal bagaimana anaknya itu, Kookie adalah anak yang termasuk sedikit sulit dalam bergaul dengan teman sebayanya jika belum kenal lama, apalagi bisa langsung dekat dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya. Itu mustahil. Tapi, ini? Apa maksudnya?. Entah Taehyung harus bersyukur karena Jungkook bisa cepat dekat dengan temannya ataukah dia harus merasa cemas?

Yang jelas saat itu juga Taehyung langsung merasakan sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri dan Tuhan saja yang tahu jawabannya, karena yang jelas hal ini harus segera dia selesaikan sendiri secepatnya.

.

.

TBC….

Eoh…sungguh chap inilah yang membuat Tiny pusing dan ribet membuatnya…Tiny tidak tega menistakan si unyu Tae-tae..T.T#slap

Okelah…anyway..apakah ada yg merasa alur ceritanya lambat? Tiny sendiri merasa ini lambat, iya bukan?,..krn itu niat Tiny chap selanjutnya akan dmulai dgn sedikit ada konflik dan membuat ceritanya menjadi lebih panjang dr ini (pdhal ini juga udh lmyn pnjang)…pkokny tnggu aj ya…kalo gk ditunggu jg gpp#slap T.T

.

Special thanksnya buat yg udah review, mian.. baru bisa balas satu-satu ini:

Hobagijung: wahh gomawo udah review..Kookie anak Vhope atau bukan, dibaca terus ya kelanjutannya ..nnt jg akan trjawab..hehe#slap …iya Taetae akan jd artis tp blm smpek yg terkenal" bgt, pkokx baca terus ya

vhope3018: gomawo udah review..ini udah dilanjut

widhy96: gomawo udah review.. ini udah dilanjut

Kahoriken: wah..gomawo udh review,.. iya..vhope udah saling kenal kaho-san?..Kookie anak Vhope or bkn dbca trs aja ya klanjutany hehe …cs bukan kejutan lg nnt namax klo lngsng dbritw hehe..#slap alasan..iya..ini krn aq memang penyuka vhope, wlwpun pair lain aq jg suka, tp otp ttp vhope..^^..|| iya..vhope tmn dr shs…knp hoseok ninggal taetae? Seiring chap berjalan akan mulai ketahuan kog knpx slain gabung dengan klub dance yg dia inginkan seperti yg udh sdkit Tiny jlskan d chap 3 itu..|| iya..Tiny jg sngt stju bgt sm Jimin kali ini, Hoseok bakal melenceng jg setelah ini..hehe…iya yoonginya uke kaho-san d crita ini…tp q jg suka kog yg semeny yoongi hehe..

Hope: gomawo udah review..iya ini vhope, ini udah dilanjut..

hopekies: gomawo udah review..ini udah dilanjut..Kookie anak Vhope bukan ya? …pkokx trs dbca aja ya ceritanya hehe

JhopeYeojaChin1: gomawo udah review..iya ini vhope, ini udah dilanjut..|| mksh udh dbilang keren.. Kookie anak Vhope bukan ya? hehe …penasaran? #slap ..pkokx trs dbca aja ya ceritanya || yoongi? Aniii…masak uke makan uke …hehe bercanda …nnt seiring wktu akan trjwb kog Kookie anaknya siapa..hehe

Adakah yg msh blum Tiny balas reviewnya?...pkokx jeongmal gomawo yg udh repot" review cerita bin aneh bin gk jelas ini… yg Jelas Tiny bakal usahain trs agar bs trus update..

Oke…lagi…tidak bosan-bosannya…Review dan Kritiknya jgn lupa ya…. ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

RATED: berubah menjadi T+

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC

Summary:

Lembaran rahasia yang tersimpan dengan rapi mulai tersibak sedikit demi sedikit, misteri dan jalan cinta yang _complicated_ pun mulai mewarnai jejak-jejak perjalanan hidupnya yang selama ini hanya dipusatkan untuk anak semata wayangnya Kim Jungkook.

…

 _Happy reading guys ~_

'Hyung,…aku tidak tau kapan perasaan ini tiba-tiba muncul kepadamu…yang aku tau pasti, perasaan ini akan dan harus aku pendam sendiri di dalam hatiku… selamanya'

.

.

Di Café xxx

"Hwuaaa…machitaaaa~…."seru satu-satunya bocah yang saat ini sedang memakan ayam dan ice krim kesukaannya itu dengan lahapnya

"Kookie…makannya pelan-pelan ya…."Taehyung sambil mengelap permukaan bibir putranya yang belepotan? karena makanannya

"Hihihi…aku tidak pernah menyangka akan melihat pemandangan ini, kau seperti seorang ibu daripada ayah saat ini ketika bersama Kookie, padahal dulu kau itu termasuk dongsaeng yang cukup manja dan tidak akan pernah bisa jauh-jauh dariku Tae,…" pernyataan Hoseok itu tiba-tiba membuat Taehyung yang _notabene_ sibuk dengan putranya itu seketika menolehkan kepalanya kaget dan tidak bisa membalas ucapan Hoseok itu.

Entah, kenapa lidahnya tiba-tiba ngilu walau mungkin hanya sekedar untuk menjawab 'Hm' mengiyakan.

"Ada apa Tae?"

"Hoseok hyung,..kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah jelas kan, Taetae itu sudah punya anak, jadi dia tidak akan mungkin menjadi seperti anak kecil lagi yang harus selalu mengikutimu terus,…lagian, Taetae pasti sekarang lebih sibuk merawat dan menjaga anaknya,Kookie mengingat dia _single parents_ dia pasti harus menjadi sosok ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Kookie…dan mungkin saja karena itu, saat ini mungkin Taetae berencana sedang mencari pendamping baru untuk membantunya merawat Kookie juga…sepertiku mungkin?hehe..benar kan Taetae?" seru Jimin tiba-tiba sebelum Taehyung sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok

Hoseok yang mendengar pernyataan itu meluncur dari mulut sepupunya itu dan tanpa tending aling?, entah kenapa dia ingin sekali menjitak kepala Jimin dan menceramahinya tentang bagaimana cara bersikap sopan santun agar tidak menyela pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu, dan menyimpan sendiri keabnormalannya tanpa harus mencemari otak Taehyung. Namun, belum sempat niatannya itu tercapai Taehyung tiba-tiba menyela dan menjawab pertanyaan Jimin itu.

"Terima kasih. Jimin Hyung,…tapi tidak, seperti katamu tadi untuk sekarang, dan..mungkin selamanya aku hanya akan focus untuk mengurus dan merawat Kookie sendiri tanpa perlu pendamping yang lain disampingku…"

Hoseok dan Jimin hanya bisa terdiam terpaku saat kalimat itu muncul di bibir mungil Taehyung. Mereka hanya tidak menyangka candaan yang keluar dari mulut mereka itu, maksudnya Jimin akan dibalas dengan nada seserius itu oleh seseorang yang sudah mereka anggap sendiri sebagai dongsaeng, minus Jimin, dan dengan tatapan yang seolah dia hanyalah seorang diri di bumi ini

' _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepadamu selama ini Taehyung?_ ' batin Hoseok sendu

"Eoh..itu..bukannya dia Min Yoongi temanmu di Amerika sekaligus produser dan penulis lagu yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan kita sekarang itu kan Hoseok hyung?" seru Jimin yang juga membuyarkan lamunan Hoseok, dikarenakan melihat teman sepupunya itu yang bernama Yoongi masuk ke dalam café dan sedang mencari tempat kosong untuknya duduk setelah memesan makanannya

"Eoh….SUGA HYung….kemarilah…!" seru setengah teriak Hoseok kepada pemilik nama Suga itu untuk mendekat ke meja mereka

"Suga?"beo lirih Jimin yang bingung,

"Duduklah suga hyung, kau bergabunglah dengan kami…!" Hoseok mempersilahkan Suga? Atau Yoongi itu yang sudah menghampiri meja mereka dengan tatapan bingungnya karena melihat teman sekaligus atasannya sekarang memanggilnya, mengajaknya untuk bergabung.

"Hm…apa tidak apa-apa?apa tidak mengganggu?"tanya Yoongi tidak yakin melihat Hoseok yang makan tidak sendirian melainkan dengan sosok yang dulu sempat menjemputnya di bandara, kemudian seorang lagi yang menurutnya cantik? Ditambah seorang bocah yang lucu dan sedang makan dengan lahapnya

"Tentu hyung, kau sendirian kan?!hehe…"balas Hoseok

Yoongi yang mendapat izin itu kemudian duduk di kursi yang masih kosong tepat di depan Hoseok dan di samping Jimin duduk. Yoongi yang memang juga masih menunggu pesanannya datang pun tampak rileks berbincang dan bercanda dengan Hoseok hingga Hoseok tertawa lepas, bahkan Yoongi entah kenapa tiba-tiba sedikit mengungkit tentang Jimin yang menurutnya nampak 'bodoh' saat menjemputnya pertama kali di bandara kepada Hoseok, yang hal itu membuat Jimin sedikit protes tidak terima dan membela dirinya.

Dan tanpa sadar pemandangan itu sedikit membuat sosok yang juga berada satu meja dengan ketiga orang itu menatap sendu dan tersenyum miris 'Kau nampak bahagia sekali hyung'.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan, selamat makan"seru pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Yoongi dan membuat perbincangan ketiga orang tersebut buyar.

"Ah..terimakasih"Yoongi

"Ahjuchi…itu apa?!" seru Jungkook tiba-tiba dengan pandangan berbinar menatap makanan yang dipesan oleh Yoongi itu

"Eh…ini.."belum selesai Yoongi membalas pertanyaan satu-satunya bocah yang ada disana itu, Hoseok yang ternyata baru saja sadar bahwa dia belum mengenalkan Taehyung dan putranya itu kepada Yoongi pun memperkenalkannya dengan sedikit canggung, merasa bersalah karena sedikit mengabaikan Taehyung dan juga Jungkook saat Yoongi datang.

"Ah..ah..perkenalkan Suga Hyung ini Taehyung dia teman sekaligus seseorang yang sudah aku anggap sebagai dongsaengku sendiri yang pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu saat di Amerika dan ini putranya Jungkook,…dan Taetae ini Yoongi hyung dia temanku di Amerika sekaligus produser serta penulis lagu untuk perusahaan kita bekerja.."

"Ah..salam kenal Yoongi'ssi, namaku Kim Taehyung dan ini putraku Kim Jungkook" seru Taehyung kaku

"Ah salam kenal juga, Taehyung, kau tidak perlu sekaku itu, kau panggil saja aku dengan Yoongi hyung seperti kau memanggil Hoseok dan juga Jimin'ssi?,…dan kau Jungkook kan? Kau mau mencicipinya? Ini pasta dengan udang.."balas Yoongi ramah dan menawarkan makanannya kepada Jungkook yang tadi sempat bertanya dan tampak ingin merasakan makanan Yoongi itu dengan tatapan kucingnya

"Pacta udan? Kookie boleh cicip makanannya Juchi? Cincca? holeee..holee…hehe.." Jungkook senang, namun belum sempat Jungkook menerima pastanya Taehyung yang mendengar itupun langsung melerai Jungkook agar tidak meminta makanan orang lain, lagipula dia masih mempunyai makanannya sendiri yang belum habis

"Tidak apa-apa Tae,…Suga hyung juga senang-senang saja memberikan makanannya untuk Kookie,..lagian itu tidak banyak.."seru Hoseok yang merasa tidak tega melihat Jungkook yang sedih dan mem- _pout_ bibirnya lucu karena tidak diperbolehkan oleh Appanya itu untuk mencicipi makanan yang mau diberikan oleh Yoongi itu kepadanya

"Bukan begitu Hobi hyuungg…Kookie itu alergi dengan udang, dia tidak bisa walau hanya sedikit saja, karena nanti bisa-bisa akan muncul bercak-bercak merah ditubuhnya dan hilangnya akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama…dan aku akan sangat cemas jika itu terjadi"balas Taehyung tidak terima karena seolah dia terlihat seperti Appa yang jahat dimata Hobi hyung nya itu

"Eoh? Alergi udang? Sama dong dengan Hoseok hyung?!" sahut Jimin antara bingung dan juga takjub karena ada dua orang didepanya, tepatnya yang satunya bocah memiliki alergi terhadap makanan yang sama.

Dan entah kenapa, Taehyung yang mulai tersadar dengan ucapan Jimin barusan mendadak diam dan merutuki dirinya sendiri bagaimana dia bisa ceroboh, dan ingin menjahit bibirnya sendiri jika bisa, agar dia tidak akan sembarangan lagi saat berbicara. Dan Hoseok yang juga mendengar itu nampak sedikit kaget saat tau bahwa Jungkook putra teman sekaligus dongsaengnya itu memiliki alergi makanan yang sama dengannya, sehingga membuatnya sampai saat ini tidak pernah bisa memakan udang walaupun dia sangat ingin. Dan, Yoongi? Dia hanya diam mengamati sambil memakan pastanya itu (Yoongi lapar pemirsaaa..)

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan, tepatnya di dalam mobil milik Jimin, tampak Jungkook yang sudah tertidur dengan imutnya di pangkuan Taehyung membuat orang-orang yang ada di dalam mobil itu merasa sangat gemas saat melihatnya, bahkan Yoongi yang juga akhirnya ikut menumpang di mobil tersebut ingin sekali mencubit pipi gembil anak tersebut saking lucunya (ini di dalam hati Yoonngi ya pemirsaa..Yoongi mah aslix tetap acting sok cool). Tapi, tidak dengan CEO kita, Hoseok yang saat itu masih tetap duduk disamping Jimin yang sedang mengemudi, tampak dari raut wajahnya bahwa dia tengah melamunkan sesuatu entah apa, dan seperti mencoba mengingat-ngingat kembali apa saja yang sudah dia lewati selama ini.

Taehyung? Dia sedikit sibuk dengan menata posisi tidur Jungkook, agar anaknya tersebut merasa nyaman dan tidak akan terbangun sampai mereka berdua tiba di apartement mereka nanti. Namun, di tengah kesibukannya itu, tiba-tiba bunyi ponsel meliknya berbunyi dan menampilkan nomer yang tidak dia kenal sebelumnya membuat dia mengernyit bingung.

Klik~

"Yeobseyo?"Angkat Taehyung akhirnya

" _Tae?ini aku…_ "

"Nugu?"

Hoseok yang mendengar Taehyung sedang mengangkat panggilan dari ponselnya itu, menoleh penasaran siapa yang menelepon Taehyung waktu itu. Bukan bermaksud menguping, hanya ingin tau siapa tau itu telpon penting yang mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuannya nanti (Ah…alasan aja ini Hobi ._.)

" _Bogum…_ "

Taehyung yang mendengar nama itupun membelalakan matanya kaget dan tidak percaya, pasalnya dia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan sosok yang mengaku bernama 'Bogum' ini dan itu sejak terakhir kejadian itu.

"Bo…Bogum hyung?A…ada apa?"balas Taehyung tergagap takut dan mencoba sedikit berbisik saat bicara mengingat bahwa di mobil itu dia tidak sendirian dan dia tidak ingin ada yang mendengar percakapannya itu, khususnya Hobi hyung

" _Bisa kita bertemu?ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan,…dan juga,..mengenai Jungkook_ "

Deg~

Taehyung yang mendengar nama Jungkook, putranya tersebut itu disebut oleh sosok 'Bogum' itupun membuat dia terdiam sejenak dan menatap Jungkook yang tertidur sebentar, hingga akhirnya dia membalas lagi percakapan via ponsel tersebut

"Baiklah hyung…kita bertemu di café xxx di daerah Gangnam besok jam 3 sore"Taehyung masih berbisik

Klik~

Dan saat ponsel itu sudah dimatikan oleh Taehyung suasana di mobil itupun kembali senyap dan hanya menyisakan Hoseok yang penasaran tingkat dewa dengan percakapan Taehyung dan sosok disebrang ponsel itu yang bernama, Bagam? Bogam? Entah apalah itu, melihat Taehyung yang tidak ingin ada orang lain yang mendengar percakapannya itu dengan nada berbisik..yang jelas dia bertekad akan mencoba mengikuti Taehyung besok yang kelihatannya akan bertemu sosok tersebut di sebuah café, walaupun dia tidak tau tepatnya dimana, dia sedikit mendengar bahwa itu ada di daerah Gangnam dan itu jam 3 sore, dia bisa mencarinya sendiri setelah dia bekerja nanti tekadnya.

.

.

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka bahwa rasa posesifku ini ternyata bukan hanya sekedar karena menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku,… tapi,…lebih dari itu"

.

.

Click~

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka dari salah satu rumah sederhana itu membuat pemilik rumah bingung melihat sosok adik dan adik ipar mereka itu datang ke rumah mereka dan tidak langsung pulang ke apartementnya sendiri seperti biasanya. Pasalnya Jungkook sendiri sudah berada bersamanya sejak tadi, yang artinya Jungkook sedang tidak dititipkan dulu di rumah mereka saat sosok itu masih bekerja, yang artinya sekarang ini sosok itu sendiri yang menjemput Jungkook, dikarenakan Jin yang tiba-tiba tidak bisa menjemput Jungkook karena kesibukannya itu.

"Tae?..tumben?ada apa?" tanya Namjoon yang saat itu sedang merangkul pundak 'istrinya' karena sedang menonton televisi

"Hhh…Anii..hanya tiba-tiba malas pulang ke apartemen saja hyung.."balas Taehyung kelelahan dan mencoba untuk duduk sambil tetap mempertahankan posisi tidur Jungkook yang saat itu ada di gendongannya

"Baringkan Kookie disini Tae…kau kelelahan"sahut Jin saat melihat malaikat kecil itu yang tertidur dan menyuruh Taehyung meletakkan Jungkook di sofa panjang kosong yang ada di ruang tersebut.

"Ada apa Tae? Aku tau ada yang sedang terjadi hari ini…ceritakan pada kami.."Namjoon yang masih tidak percaya dengan alasan Taehyung itu mencoba bertanya lagi setelah memastikan Taehyung sudah membaringkan Jungkook di sofa dengan nyaman

"Hhh…aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu ya Namjoon hyung?!"seru Taehyung tersenyum mengalah dan mulai menceritakan apa yang saat itu sedang dalam pikirannya, tentang Jungkook, tentang pekerjaan, dan juga tentang…bagaimana menyebutnya?... Hoseok dan Bogum?.

Ya,…Hoseok,…dan Bogum.

.

.

Café xxx daerah Gangnam jam 4 sore

Hoseok benar-benar mengutuki pekerjaannya tadi yang ternyata tidak bisa ditinggalkannya lebih cepat. Dia sedikit menyesali karena tidak bisa mengikuti Taehyung sesuai dengan rencananya semula, dan sekarang dia masih harus mencari café itu dahulu, juga berharap bahwa Taehyung belum pulang dan masih ada disana.

Tapi, mungkin tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan, dewi fortuna masih baik kepada Hoseok saat ini, dia dengan cepat berhasil menemukan sosok yang dicarinya itu sedang duduk bersama seseorang yang dikiranya Bogam itu tampak di dekat jendela café xxx di Gangnam. Kemudian, dengan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya, dia memakirkan mobilnya tepat di sebrang café itu dan kemudian turun untuk melihat dan juga sedikit mendekat dengan niatan mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka itu, berjaga-jaga jika Taehyung mungkin akan membutuhkan bantuannya nanti. (Duh..knp drtadi PD banget ni Hoseok._ )

Deg~

Belum, Hoseok belum masuk ke dalam café itu, tapi pemandangan yang sekarang dia lihat saat ini cukup membuat Hoseok membatu tidak mengerti dan dadanya berdetak sangat cepat seakan-akan siap untuk meledak kapan saja saat dia inginkan. Bagaimana tidak? Tepat dihadapannya saat ini yang terhalang oleh jendela café xxx, Taehyung, dongsaengnya, dia tetap bersikeras bahwa Taehyung masih dia anggap sebagai dongsaengnya itu, tengah berpelukan dengan sosok yang bernama Bogum itu (Wah…tidak biasanya Hoseok nyebut namanya benar#slap#abaikan).

Hatinya benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dia merasa tidak terima jika Taehyung dipeluk oleh seseorang selain dirinya. Seharusnya dia biasa saja karena menurutnya Taehyung juga berpelukan dengan sesama namja, bukan yeoja, yang artinya mungkin saja itu pelukan sebagai teman seperti dirinya kepada Taehyung biasanya. Tapi, kali ini otak Hoseok benar-benar _blank_ , dia tidak sanggup jika harus melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama lagi, dan kemudian dia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan café itu dan melupakan niatannya semula.

.

.

TBC~

.

Wahhh…ada Bogum...! XD

Kira-kira Bogum apanya Taetae sama Kookie ya ?! hahahha #ketawaevil

Cukup lama gk updet, sekali updet dikit bgt #lirikceritadiatas

Mudah-mudahan dicerita kali ini cukup membuat yang baca semakin penasaran ya….hahaha#slap

.

.

Hobagijung : Kookie mah emg udh imut2 dr lahir #abaikan….ini udh update lg Hoba-san,.. mian, blm bisa jawab apa yg dirasakan Taetae d chap ini n interaksi hopekook nya yg msh dikit,..tp mngkin utk d chap slnjutnya akan dijelaskan n momen hopekooknya akan sedikit dibanyakin..hehe

Kahoriken : Duatujuh? Kahosan..hahaha XD entah knp akhir2 ini lg pengen Jimin disiksa Kid!Jungkook..hahaa #dlemparfansJiminkeLautAntartika…ini udh dlanjut Kahosan, …

widhy96 : Iyaa…Kookie mah terlalu jujur sama Chimchim…hahaha#slap….ini udh dilanjut Widhy-san,…mudah2an smkin penasaran ..#slap hehe…

hopekies : hahaha…Kookie anak Vhope bukan ya….?! #smirkevil #slap #lagi2gkjelas #abaikan … ini udh dilanjut Hopekies-san….

.

Lagi,….Review dan Kritiknya juseyooooo …..


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

RATED: berubah menjadi T+

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC

Summary:

Lembaran rahasia yang tersimpan dengan rapi mulai tersibak sedikit demi sedikit, misteri dan jalan cinta yang _complicated_ pun mulai mewarnai jejak-jejak perjalanan hidupnya yang selama ini hanya dipusatkan untuk anak semata wayangnya Kim Jungkook.

…

 _Happy reading guys ~_

-Perusahaan Jung Entertainment-

Malam semakin larut, di ruangan serba putih namun nyaman itu, entah kenapa tidak biasanya CEO sekaligus putra pemilik dari perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Korea itu hanya duduk diam tanpa berminat menyentuh atau menyelesaikan berkas-berkas yang masih menumpuk di atas mejanya , CEO Jung Entertainmentitu sendiri bahkan tampak sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang hanya dia sendiri yang tahu mengapa dan kenapa dia tidak bisa focus dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaannya saat itu dan sampai-sampai melupakan waktu makan malamnya juga.

Detik jam yang terus bergerak menandakan bahwa waktu yang sudah dia lewati semakin banyak, tetap sajatidak membuatnya mengerti, kenapa otak dan hatinya tidak rela jika kejadian yang dia lihat sore tadi, terus ingin menjauhkan Taehyung dari namja itu, namja yang memeluknya, dan kemudian mengurung Taehyung hanya untuknya seorang.

Hoseok sendiri sebenarnya cukup sadar bahwa ini bukan pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal itu, hal yang entah kenapa sudah dia rasakan semenjak dia bertemu lagi dengan sosok temannya itu setelah sekian lamanya tidak bertemu di pesta penyambutannya sebagai saat itu Jimin, sepupunya lah yang dengan terangnya mengaku menyukai Taehyung kepadanya entah itu benar atau tidak, yang telah mempertemukannya lagi dengan Taehyung sebagai artis barunya . Namun, tetap saja Hoseok –dengan senang hati mengulanginya, tidak mengerti sebenarnya perasaan apa yang sedang dia rasakan itu kepada Taehyung. Hingga lamunannya pun buyar seketika saat dia mendengar pintu ruangannya telah di buka oleh seseorang yang menurutnya sudah mengganggu acaranya itu.

"Hoseok hyung? Kau kenapa?!" tanya sosok yang ternyata Jimin itu sambil melangkah masuk ke ruangan Hoseok dan duduk tanpa dipersilahkan oleh pemiliknya

"Hmm…kenapa kau tidak mengetuk pintu dulu Jim?" tegur Hoseok yang sedikit kesal melihat kelakuan sepupunya itu yang sudah mengganggu kegiatannya mari melamunkan Taehyung dan juga otak serta hatinya yang sedang tidak beres

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali, tapi kau tidak mendengarnya jadi aku langsung buka dan masuk saja,..jadi hyung, langsung ke intinya ku dengar dari asistenmu.. kau sudah melewatkan waktu makan malammu dan bahkan belum keluar dari ruanganmu sejak sore tadi setelah pergi entah kemana,… apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepadamu hyung?ini tidak seperti biasanya…"tanya Jimin lagi sambil menyipitkan matanya meminta penjelasan

"Hah….entahlah Jim, aku juga tidak mengerti" keluh Hoseok

"Kalau begitu ceritakan hyung…agar aku mengerti dan bisa sedikit membantumu…?!" desak Jimin yang kesal melihat sepupunya itu tampak tidak seperti dirinya sendiri

"Hmmm…begini Jim,..Hmm…aku..mempunyai teman, temanku itu juga mempunyai teman yang sudah dia anggap sendiri sebagai dongsaengnya,..tapi,..entah kenapa, temanku itu tidak suka jika temannya itu bertemu dan..memeluk temannya yang lain selain dirinya…temanku itu merasa terganggu jika temannya itu dekatdengan orang lain selain dirinya..dia…"

"Tunggu hyung…apa maksudmu? Temanmu? Temannya teman siapa? Kenapa rumit sekali…!?" sela dan keluh Jimin yang tidak mengerti dengan cerita berbelit sepupunya itu

"Hah…temanku itu…"

"Jangan temanku temannya lagi hyung,…sebutkan namanya, dan aku akan mengerti..!"Jimin mulai kesal

Hoseok yang mendengar keluhan Jimin itupun mengangguk pasrah dan akhirnya mulai memberanikan diri jujur menceritakan permasalahannya kepada Jimin, karena menurutnya memang hanya kepada sepupunya itulah dia bisa mencurahkan semua pikirannya dan tidak ingin membuat sepupunya itu bertambah kesal lagi dengan cerita berbelitnya apalagi dengan malam yang sudah semakin larut itu. Dia tidak ingin masalahnya itu tidak terselesaikan dan berakhir membuatnya malah bertengkar dengan sepupunya itu

~ _Skip_ ~

"Jadi….kau menyukai Taetae, Hoseok hyung?!" tanya Jimin akhirnya setelah mendengarkan cerita sepupunya itu

"Apa? Tidak, …tidak mungkin Jimin,…aku ini masih _straight_ …"seru atau sangkal Hoseok mendengar pertanyaan Jimin itu

"Hyung….kau tidak bisa memungkirinya,…yah…walaupun aku sedikit kesal karena sainganku makin bertambah, apalagi salah satunya sepupuku sendiri,..tapi, jelas-jelas kau itu menyukai Taetae hyung,… buktinya kau merasa kesal Taetae dekat dan berpelukan dengan orang lain,iya kan?…cinta itu tidak mengenal gender hyung (ini kata siapa ya ._.?),..kau sendiri juga tau dulu aku itu _straight_ , tapi apa sekarang?...hyung…..siapapun dan apapun yang kau sukai aku pasti akan mendukungmu hyung,…meskipun aku juga tidak akan mengalah begitu saja untuk mendapatkan perhatian Taetae, tapi jika nantinya Taetae lebih bahagia bersamamu pun, aku pun akan merelakannya…" jelas Jimin panjang kali lebar serta sedikit takjub bahwa ternyata sepupunya itu bisa jatuh cinta, dan yang mengejutkannya lagi adalah sepupunya itu jatuh cinta kepada temannya sendiri yang juga seorang namja. Hoseok? dia yang mendengarkan penjelasan dari Jimin itupun akhirnya terbungkamtidak bisa menyangkal lagi tentang perasaannya sebenarnya dan memang dia tidak tau lagi kata apa yang bisa menyanggahnya.

"Tapi,…dia normal Jim..dia.."

"Hyung,…sunggguh, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini,…kau belum mencobanya" sanggah Jimin

Ya,…Hoseok akhirnya mulai meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sekarang,…bahwa, apa yang dijelaskan Jimin itu benar,..dia…mungkin memang bukan gay…tapi, tidak dipungkirinya hatinya telah mengecualikannya khusus untuk namja itu seorang,… Kim Taehyung. Dan, dia… akan mencobanya.

.

.

Teriknya matahari di Seol di musim panas itu sungguh tidak bisa membuat sosok itu, Taehyung menjadi lesu dan patah semangat. Pasalnya drama debut yang dia bintangi sudah keluar dan respon dari para penontonnya itu sanggup membuatnya berteriak dan terus tersenyum senang tidak percaya. Dari rating penonton yang awalnya dia perkirakan tidak akan terlalu tinggi itu ternyata jauh lebih tinggi dari apa yang dia bayangkan. Ya singkatnya…bisa dikatakan dramadebutnya telah sukses besar meskipun dia bukanlah bintang utama di drama kolosal itu. Tapi, perannya yang sanggup membuat jalan cerita menjadi lebih menarik itu, mampu membuatnya akhirnya memiliki banyak fans baik yeoja bahkan namja sekalipun dengan nama panggungnya Kim , tawaran untuk bermain di drama lain atau iklanpun juga mulai membanjirinya karena keberhasilannya sebagai pendatang baru yang cukup sukses.

Meskipun, begitu Taehyung sebenarnyalebih bersyukur lagi bahwa statusnya yang sudah memiliki seorang anak itu, tidak membuatpara penonton atau fansnya menjadi berkurang, malahan dia menjadi topik yang cukup hangat di berbagai media baik cetak atau elektronik sebagai _single_ Ayah yang _hot_ karena perawakan wajahnya yang tampan mendekati cantik itu mampu untuk menjaga dan merawat anaknya seorang diri.

Dan disini, Hoseok yang melihat Taehyung telah dikerubungi oleh banyak fansnya untuk meminta tanda tangan atau bahkan hanya sekedar memberikannya hadiah itu di depan perusahaannya, tersenyum ikut bangga melihat hasil dari sosok yang selama ini telah menghantui pikirannya itu telah sukses dan menjadi bintang yang cukup diperhatikan keberadaannya.

"Ah…Hobi hyung,…selamat siang…"sapa Taehyung yang sudah sekses terbebas dari para fans yang mengerubunginya

"Siang… Tae,..wahh…selamat ya drama debutmu sukses besar…hehe…" balas Hoseok sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung yang melihatnya itu pun tersenyum senang dan membalas uluran dari Hobi hyung nya itu

"Makasih hyung….ini berkatmu juga…. Hehe"

"Kau ada pekerjaan lagi hari ini Tae?" Tanya Hoseok

"Eoh….tidak hyung…Wae?"

"Mau ikut denganku?aku ingin merayakan keberhasilanmu bersama jika kau mau?..tapi, tentunya kita jemput dulu Kookie dari sekolahnya,…aku sudah kangen dengan anak itu…hehe"

"Eoh…boleh hyung,…Kajja…!" balas Taehyung dengan senyum kotaknya

.

.

-Taman Bermain XXX-

"Uwaaahhhhh…Taman belmain…uwaahhhh…"seru bocah yang saat itu sedang digendong oleh Hoseok girang

"Kau suka kita kemari Kookie?" tanya Hoseok

"Hm….Kookie cuka cekali paman….gomawoo…cuuu~" jawab Jungkook sambil mencium pipi Hoseok senang

"Eoh…apa-apaan ini Hyung? Katanya mau merayakan kesuksesan debut pertamaku..tapi, apa ini? Taman bermain?" seru Taehyung pura-pura kesal

"Hehe…tidak apa-apa kan Tae…sudah lama sekali kita tidak bermain bersama, lagian aku ingin bermain juga dengan Kookie dan ingin membuatnya senang…."

Dan jawaban Hoseok itu sukses membuat Taehyung yang _notabene_ hanya bercanda mendadak diam. Entah kenapa, hatinya merasa hangat dengan alasan Hobi itu. Dan tanpa banyak bicara lagi, merekapun akhirnya mencoba berbagai wahana bermain yang mereka inginkan, baik yang ekstrim atau bahkan yang bisa dikatakan wahana yang hanya bisa dimainkan oleh anak seumuran Jungkook saja. Dan, hari itu menjadi hari yang tidak mungkin akan dilupakan oleh mereka bertiga khususnya Taehyung.

.

.

-Di Apartemen Taehyung-

"Gomawo Hobi hyung….telah mengajak kami ke taman bermain,..aku tidak pernah melihat Kookie sesenang itu.."seru Taehyung sebelum dia masuk ke dalam gedung apartemennya bersama Kookie yang saat itu digandengnya

"Iyaaa… pamann…Kookie cenang cekali,…gomawo paman Hobi…hehe" Jungkok sambil memamerkan gigi kelincinya yang lucu

"Ah…tidak Taetae…dan kau Kookie,..aku sendiri senang, jika kalian bisa juga menikmatinya..hehe.."balas Hoseok

"Kalau begitu kami masuk dulu ya hyung…aku harus menidurkan Kookie's,.."pamit Taehyung

"Eoh…nde,…selamat malam Tae,… selamat malam Kookies…cepat tidurlah.."

"Nde….celamat malam paman Hobi….gomawo…" balas Jungkook sambil melambaikan tangan mungilnya dan memasuki gedung apartemen tempatnya tinggal bersama Appanya

"Hah…baiklah aku juga harus pulang…"Hoseok sambil tersenyum setelah melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah menghilang memasuki gedung apartment

Namun, belum sampai Hoseok membuka pintu mobilnya, dia telah dikejutkan oleh suara yang berasal dari belakangnya memanggil namanya, dan Hoseok pun membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang mencegahnya itu

"Apa…kau Jung Hoseok..?" Tanya sosok yang memanggil Hoseok itu

"Ya…kau siapa?" balas Hoseok ragu..tapi juga penasaran

"Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?..aku Kim Seokjin,..kakak Taehyung.."

Dan entah kenapa malam itu Hoseok merasa akan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menyesal telah menerima ajakan dari Kakak …tidak,..tepatnya Kakak ipar Taehyung itu untuk berbicara dengannya. Dan mungkin juga hal ini menjadi alasan yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba tidak akan bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang sudah dia tambatkan hatinya itu, Taehyung dengan sewajar mungkin lagi. Atau bahkan… dia sendiri yang tidak akan berani menatap wajah Taehyung lagi.

.

.

Tbc?

Hehe..bercanda…lanjut..

.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Maaf…sudah membuatmu menunggu lama Taehyung…" sapa sosok yang menghampiri Taehyung di salah satu meja café di daerah Gangnam itu**_

" _ **Eoh…tidak Bogum hyung…akulah yang datang terlalu cepat,..lagian aku juga tau kau pasti sangat sibuk…"balas Taehyung dan mempersilahkan sosok yang ternyata bernama Bogum itu untuk duduk**_

" _ **Bagaimana kabarmu dan…Jungkook, Tae?aku dengar kau sekarang sedang syuting untuk debutmu…"tanya Bogum akhirnya setelah keheningan sesaat merajai keduanya saat itu**_

" _ **Aku...dan Kookie…baik-baik saja hyung…nde..aku memang sedang akan melakukan debutku…dan itu untuk my Kookie's..kau sendiri hyung?" balas Taehyung canggung**_

" _ **Hm…kau selalu tau Tae…aku selalu sibuk setiap saat…hehe..dan aku mengajakmu bertemu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting…tentang tubuhmu …"**_

" _ **Eoh..apa maksudmu hyung…?" tanya Taehyung bingung**_

" _ **Hah…Ini…memang sudah lama sekali Tae…dan kau pun tau, kaulah satu-satunya lelaki hamil yang pertama kali kutangani sendiri…" jelas Bogum, dan diapun melanjutkan saat melihat Taehyung yang menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti"Biasanya di kasusmu itu kemungkinan besar kau hanya akan bisa hamil satu kali Tae…tapi, setelah melihat lagi hasil riwayat kesehatanmu,..aku menemukan, bahwa mungkin…kau..akan bisa hamil lagi, …"**_

" _ **Eoh hyung aku…"**_

" _ **Aku belum selesai Tae… aku membicarakan ini, karena sebagai dokter yang pernah membantumu dalam persalinan Jungkook, hanya ingin memperingatkanmu untuk jangan sampai kau hamil lagi Tae,..tidak,..aku tidak melarangmu untuk berhubungan lagi dengan orang lain, itu hakmu,..tapi kau benar-benar harus hati-hati Tae,…jika kau hamil untuk kedua kalinya,..kali ini, itu tidak akan seberuntung waktu kau melahirkan Kookie dulu,…karena, waktu ini bisa-bisa bukan hanya kau..tapi mungkin juga calon anak itu, juga bisa ikut mati.."**_

 _ **Penjelasan dari Bogum itu, entah kenapa sanggup membuat sosok setegar Taehyung menjadi diam tak berkutik. Dia tidak boleh hamil lagi. Dia mungkin dulu pernah ada rasa secuil menyesal mengapa dia yang notabenenya laki-laki bisa hamil. Tapi, tidak dipungkirinya juga ada rasa senang bahkan sampai saat ini saat Kookie anaknya lahir di dunianya. Tapi, kata-kata dokternya itu benar,..dia..tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu .**_

" _ **Tenang saja Bogum hyung….aku….bahkan tidak berminat lagi untuk berhubungan dengan orang lain,…cukup Kookie saja yang sekarang aku miliki, karena memang hanya Kookie lah duniaku sejak saat itu dan selamanya,.. tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa mengambil Kookie dariku atau bahkan mengalihkan perhatianku kepada orang lain selain Kookie..tidak akan…aku…pamit dulu hyung" jelas dan pamit Taehyung, namun belum sampai dia berjalan entah kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba merasa lemas dan oleng seketika. Yang untungnya saat itu Bogum dengan sigap bisa menangkap tubuhnya dan memperbaiki posisinya berdiri**_

" _ **Kau…tidak apa-apa Tae?"**_

" _ **Tidak..hyung,..tidak apa-apa,…aku bisa berdiri sendiri" balas Taehyung**_

" _ **Tidak,…kau bukannya tidak apa-apa…aku akan mengantarmu pulang" dan pernyataan dari Bogum itu akhirnya dia iyakan di dalam hati dan tanpa mereka ketahui ada sosok di luar café tersebut menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Dan sosok itupun pergi begitu saja dan melupakan niatannya untuk datang ke café itu.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

 _ **Dan cerita ini….benar-benar…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **TBC~**_

.

.

Uwahh…akhirnya…kelihatannya di chap ini Tiny udh mulai seperempatnya membuka rahasia cerita ini deh…haha#slap

Mungkin 4 atau 5 chapter lagi ff ini bakalan tamat pemirsa…jadi harap dibaca terus ya…hehe

Dan…setelah ff ini tamat q bakal updet cerita baru… ttp vhope…jd q harap kalian bakalan suka…hehe..makasih

.

.

Balas review ah…..

yasminnie : mksh udh review…ihh..Kookie mmg manis kakak..haha…iya dong..Kookie gitu..tau klo vhope mmg ccok…hehe..yg nghamilin Taetae siapa?entahlah..#slap-hehe-sok-innocen pkoknya bca trs ya…ini udh lnjut..

JungHona : uwahh..mkacih kakak dbilang keren n udh review…knp Bogum?itu udh dijelaskan d atas#slap hehe..knp Jimin dpnggil hyung? Pengen aja…haha..skali-kali pngen gk terlalu menistakan Jimin gitu…#ditendangfansJimin-krn-alasan-yg-ngaco

hopeworld0018 : mksh udh review…ini udh dlnjut..hehe

Hobagijung : knp ya?haha….uwahh..sm kakak..aq jg tau gmn rasanya ad d posisi Hoseok itu…kita senasip#slap-apalahini…gpp kog ngedrama, jdiin crita q malah tambah suka..hehe..jgn bosan-bosan review yg panjang ya,,,hehe ..mksh udh review

hopekies : haha..iya org baru muncul…teeet teett ini dy si Bogum…haha#slap mian gk jelas…haha..gk usah dipaksa gitu ah…kan jd malu…#apa ini? Gk nyambung…hehe pkokny mksh udh review, jgn bosan-bosan review ya..

nabnab jung : Treesome ya?#bayangin,,hehe#aq jg mau lihat…#slap-dsar otak mesum…hehe mksh udh review kakak..mudh"an tambah penasaran ya#slap

KahoriKen : haha..iya,..Bogum agen…itu udh kejawab d atas Bogum siapa…#slap..wahh..mksiihh udh pnasaran..hihi…ini udh lanjut…mksh y udh review, jgn bosan-bosan buat review..hehe

.

.

Review dan Kritiknya lagi ya….hehe #bbuing~bbuing#slap#gk lucu…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

RATED: berubah menjadi T+

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC, typo

Summary:

Lembaran rahasia yang tersimpan dengan rapi mulai tersibak sedikit demi sedikit, misteri dan jalan cinta yang _complicated_ pun mulai mewarnai jejak-jejak perjalanan hidupnya yang selama ini hanya dipusatkan untuk anak semata wayangnya Kim Jungkook.

…

 _Happy reading guys ~_

Bagi Hoseok, yang dia tahu dari neneknya –selama dia kecil yang merawatnya adalah neneknya, meskipun kedua orang tuanya masih lengkap-, bahwa perjalanan seseorang untuk menghadapi takdirnya tidak hanya sekedar berputar tentang kesenangan hidup maupun memiliki harta yang banyak, tapi juga tentang bagaimana seseorang mampu memahami arti dari sebuah kepedulian, kepercayaan, dan juga bagaimana dia mampu untuk bertanggung jawab kepada orang lain jika dia salah, entah itu kepada saudara, teman, atau bahkan orang yang baru saja dia temui di jalan.

Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini Hoseok benar-benar tidak ingin mempercayai, atau bahkan menganggap serius ucapan seseorang yang baru saja dikenalnya ini, meskipun dia memang pernah mendengar nama orang tersebut sering keluar dari mulut seorang namja manis yang selama ini sudah membuat kepalanya selalu dipenuhi dengan bayangan sosok itu, dia tetap tidak ingin mempercayainya.

"Baiklah…aku kira aku sudah selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu Hoseok'ssi…menjauhlah dari adikku, Taehyung, sebelum kamu semakin membuatnya lebih menderita dari ini…"

Dan ucapan tepatnya ancaman terakhir dari seseorang yang katanya kakak 'ipar' Taehyung itu sebelum dia meninggalkan Hoseok sendiri, telah mampu membuat Hoseok yang _notabene_ biasanya periang, membisu dan tidak mampu untuk membalas lagi ucapan namja bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu. Dan, tanpa dia sadari setetes air mata pun telah jatuh membasahi pipi di wajah tampannya itu.

.

.

.

Kristal-kristal dengan bentuk kepingan bunga putih bening yang turun di kota Seoul menandakan bahwa musim dingin di awal Desember ini telah dimulai. Apalagi dengan banyaknya pernak-pernik natal yang digantung mewarnai jalan-jalan atau di depan toko-toko dan rumah-rumah yang berjejer, membuat suasana Desember yang menurut beberapa orang romantis itu menambah kesan bahwa akan rugi sekali mereka jika hanya berdiam diri di dalam rumah tanpa menikmati suasana yang hanya datang dalam setahun sekali itu.

Tetapi mungkin tidak dengan namja manis yang memakai mantelnya dan juga masker wajah untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu. Meskipun, namja manis itu berada di dalam _café_ kopi yang letaknya dekat dengan perusahaan dia bekerja, tanpa menyadarinya dia sudah banyak mengurangi kadar kebahagiannya sendiri dengan menghela nafas berulang-ulang kali keluar dari mulutnya itu. Tanda dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat dia cukup stress dan bingung mengingat sudah tiga bulan ini hyung kesayangannya yang merangkap sebagai CEO nya itu mengacuhkannya.

Pernah dia –Taehyung- berusaha untuk menemui CEO nya itu untuk sekedar berbicara, tapi selalu saja, ada saja alasan untuk CEO nya itu menghindar darinya. Adapun dia bisa bertemu hanya untuk membahas pekerjaannya sebagai artis Jung _Entertainment_ yang sedang naik daun, setelahnya Hobi hyung hanya pergi dan mengacuhkannya lagi. Dia sebenarnya cukup khawatir alih-alih marah karena diacuhkan cukup lama, mengingat dia mengenal baik Hobi hyung itu, karena jika sedang ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertekan Hobi hyung hanya akan terus menyimpannya sendiri dan berujung menyakiti tubuhnya dengan meminum banyak alkohol dan…

'Sudahlah, Hobi hyung sudah dewasa, dan dia pasti sekarang sudah lebih mempunyai tanggung jawab untuk kehidupannya sendiri, daripada mengkhawatirkannya terus lebih baik aku juga tetap harus menjalani hidupku sendiri untuk kebahagiaan Kookie…' pikir Taehyung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruknya tentang Hobi itu.

"Ah…Taetae…mian membuatmu menunggu…"Seru Jimin saat dia baru saja duduk tepat di depan meja Taehyung yang menunggunya

"Tidak apa-apa Jiminnie, aku sendiri yang datang terlalu cepat dari perjanjian kita.." balas Taehyung sambil tersenyum saat dia sudah menurunkan maskernya, -eh, kalian bertanya kenapa sekarang Taehyung tidak memanggil Jimin 'hyung' lagi? Itu karena Jimin sendiri yang mengatakan ke Taehyung untuk tidak memanggilnya hyung lagi, agar mereka tidak canggung apalagi mengingat umur mereka yang sama, ditambah 'modus' Jimin agar lebih akrab dan dekat dengan Taehyung-eh…

"Apaaa…Hobi hyung baik-baik saja?"tanya Taehyung hati-hati mencoba memecah keheningan yang terasa saat Jimin datang

"Eoh…jadi kamu memintaku kesini hanya untuk mengatakan kabar Hoseok hyung saja?" balik tanya Jimin sedikit kecewa

"Ah…bu..bukan,..bukan be..gitu..aku.."Taehyung salah tingkah

"Hmm..seperti biasanya kan Tae,..dia selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, lagipula…kenapa tidak kita bicara hal yang lain Tae?" balas Jimin mencoba mengalihkan topik tentang sepupunya itu

"Maksudnya?"bingung Taehyung

Jimin yang melihat muka bingung nun polos milik namja manis didepannya itu tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum karena gemas dan mungkin sedikit mencubit kedua pipinya itu

"Maksudnya…aku…hm..baiklah, ini sudah sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu Tae saat audisi itu, kau orang pertama yang sudah menarik perhatianku selama ini, kamu manis, baik, dan juga….kamu ayah dari seorang bocah yang manis pula.."jelas Jimin"Jadi…hm…aku tidak akan berbelit-belit, aku… menyukaimu Kim Taehyung"lanjut atau tepatnya pernyataan Jimin ke Taehyung

Taehyung yang mendengar pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Jimin hanya bisa membelalakan matanya kaget dan tidak tahu harus menjawab dengan apa pernyataan itu.

"Ji..Jimin..aku"

"Kamu, tidak perlu membalas atau menjawabnya sekarang Tae…aku tahu ini tidak normal untukmu, mengingat kamu _straight_ , tapi aku tidak bisa untuk menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi, dan setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan apa yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu,..dan mungkin juga, aku akan masih mencobanya lagi sampai kamu bisa menerimaku, jadi, tidak apa-apakan Tae?"potong Jimin menjelaskan

"Ah…Jimin aku…"

.

.

Saat ini Hoseok benar-benar kacau dengan pikirannya sendiri. Disisi yang lain dia ingin bertemu atau bahkan memeluk Taehyung dan tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi dari pandangannya, namun disisi yang satunya lagi dia terus mengingat ucapan kakak ipar Taehyung saat itu. Hoseok hanya- kau tahu? Syok? Takut? entahlah, mengingat itu Hoseok merasa- sangat pengecut?

"Hahh…apa yang harus kulakukan?"gumam Hoseok di ruang kerjanya"Taehyung,… Kookie,…aku…"

 _~Tok Tok Tok~_

Bunyi pintu diketuk

"Masuk!"

"Maaf sajangnim, rapat dengan beberapa pemegang saham 10 menit lagi akan dimulai" seru seorang wanita yang muncul dibalik pintu kantor Hoseok

"Baiklah…aku akan kesana sebentar lagi" balas Hoseok

"Kalau begitu saya permisi sajangnim"

"Hahh..baiklah..lupakan dulu masalah itu Hoseok, kau harus fokus untuk bekerja sekarang" dan Hoseokpun keluar dari ruangannya untuk menghadiri rapat yang akan dipimpinnya nanti

.

.

"Appa~.." seru bocah manis yang saat itu digendongan namja dewasa yang tak kalah manisnya dengan sang bocah saat mereka sudah masuk ke apartement nyaman mereka.

"Hm..wae Kookie?"

"Apa… paman Hobi tidak cuka lagi ama Kookie? T.T" jawab atau tanya bocah manis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu

"Eoh..,kenapa Kookie berfikir begitu?"tanya Taehyung kaget sambil mendudukan dirinya dan anaknya itu di ruang tamu

"Abicnya,..paman Hobi cudah tidak pelnah menemui Kookie lagi…Kookie…lindu paman Hobi, appa~…"

"Eh...itu tidak benar Kookie…paman Hobi..hanya sibuk bekerja saja..ya,..dia seorang pemimpin perusahaan, jadi banyak yang harus dia lakukan, dan dia tidak punya banyak waktu saja Kookie…appa yakin paman Hobi pasti juga rindu Kookie…"yakin Taehyung kepada Kookie anaknya, atau justru dia sendiri?

"Jjinja appa?"Kookie sambil tersenyum senang

"Hm.."angguk Taehyung

"Hehe…baguclahh…"

Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun turut tersenyum melihat anaknya semangat lagi. Tapi bagi Taehyung, dia cukup kaget mengingat Kookie belum lama ini bertemu Hoseok, tapi Kookie sudah merasa dekat dan juga rindu jika tidak bertemu lama?

Namun, tanpa disadari oleh Taehyung sendiri, kotak yang selalu dia simpan dan dikuncinya dengan rapat di dalam hatinya sendiri mulai terbuka dan akan menghancurkannya saat dia tidak siap untuk menerimanya.

.

.

' _Tae…aku akan pergi'_

' _Hyung…'_

' _Selamat tinggal'_

' _Hyung...jangan pergi…'_

' _Hiks Hyu…'_

 _~Braaaakkkkkkkkk~_

"Hahh…Hahh….mimpi itu lagi…"seru Taehyung sambil mengusap peluh di dahinya. Ini sudah menjadi rutinitas baginya sebenarnya, karena sudah sangat lama dia selalu bermimpi hal yang sama. Namun, semenjak pertemuannya dengan orang itu lagi, mimpi itu menjadi semakin jelas dan jelas lagi. Membuat Taehyung yang sebenarnya ingin melupakannya, tidak bisa melupakannya dengan mudah dan menjadi semakin parah tiap harinya.

Dia pun melihat anaknya yang manis itu untungnya tidak terganggu dengan mempinya yang selalu hadir tiap dia tidur, dan mengusap sayang rambut Kookie dan mengecup dahinya.

"Ini sudah pukul 6 pagi, lebih baik aku bersiap dan memasak untuk sarapan Kookie…"Taehyung beranjak dari kasurnya dan anaknya itu.

.

.

"Jin hyung…mian…aku harus menitipkan lagi Kookie untuk kalian jemput nanti dari sekolah dan membawanya pulang bersama kalian, jika aku tidak sibuk sampai malam nanti, aku mungkin masih bisa untuk menjemput Kookie…"seru Taehyung ke seberang telepon yang sekarang dia gunakan di sela istirahat syuting drama terbarunya

"Tenanglah Tae,..gwenchana,…kebetulan hyungmu Namjoon bisa pulang cepat dari pekerjaannya hari ini, jadi aku bisa menjemput Kookie bersama dan mungkin mengajaknya untuk jalan-jalan juga.."balas Jin

"Ah…gomawo hyung…kalau begitu aku titip Kookie hyung"

"Nde..Taetae.."

"Hah…aku haus…aku akan ambil air dulu.."Taehyung yang merasa kehausan itupun beranjak dari kursinya setelah menutup teleponnya untuk mengambil air. Dia yang fokusnya saat itu sedikit berhamburan dikarenakan kelelahan dan kehausan tidak menyadari jika langkahnya membuat dia tersandung troli pengangkat property syuting.

~ _Bruuuk_ ~

Namun tidak merasakan sakit karena dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh, justru Taehyung merasakan kehangatan yang nyaman saat seseorang yang menolongnya memeluk pinggang Taehyung

"Gwenchana?"tanya seseorang yang menolong Taehyung itu

"Gwencha…eh Hobi hyung?"Kaget Taehyung saat tahu sosok yang menolongnya itu

"Syukurlah…apa syutingmu masih lama Tae?"

"Eoh...N..Nde…hyung, masih sampai malam nanti…wae?"jawab Taehyung yang tidak tahu kenapa merasa gugup, karena jujur saja ini pertama kalinya Hobi berbicara kepadanya setelah sekian lama mengacuhkannya

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai…ada hal yang ingin ku bicarakan Tae,..dan mungkin kita sekalian bisa pergi jalan-jalan"

Dan percakapan itupunlah yang nantinya membawa klimaks dari cerita ini

.

.

TBC~

.

.

Adakah yang kangen? /Kagak/ T.T

Maafkan Tiny yang trkena wb mndadak, ini smua karena Tiny ada kepentingan yang masih harus diselesaikan n itu banyak…terus..FF ini benar-benar akan mendekati klimaksnya…ch depan akan terjawab semua pertanyaan, siapa Kookie, apa hubungannya dengan Jhope, kenapa Jin melarang Jhope untuk mendekati Taehyung, n bagaimana nasib pernyataan cinta Jimin semua akan terjawab,…jadi tunggu aja ya…hehe/slap/

Berarti tinggal 2-3 chap lagi ff ini tamat

Jadi reviewnya jangan lupa ya….biar penulisnya juga tambah semangat nyelesaiin…^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Tidak ada maksud Tiny menelantarkan….T.T

Hanya bnyk halangan yg membuat Tiny tdk bisa mengutek" ini FF, jd mumpung ada waktu Tiny lanjutkan…

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

Couple:

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

RATED: berubah menjadi T+

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC, typo

Summary:

Lembaran rahasia yang tersimpan dengan rapi mulai tersibak sedikit demi sedikit, misteri dan jalan cinta yang _complicated_ pun mulai mewarnai jejak-jejak perjalanan hidupnya yang selama ini hanya dipusatkan untuk anak semata wayangnya Kim Jungkook.

…

 _Happy reading guys ~_

Sudah ada satu jam berlalu saat Hoseok membawanya ke bukit entah apa namanya dengan alasan mengajaknya untuk melihat-lihat bintang. Dan sudah satu jam itu pula tidak ada percakapan antara dirinya dan Hoseok seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Taehyung hanya tahu, jika Hoseok sudah seperti ini berarti apa yang akan dibicarakan kepadanya ini sangatlah penting. Dan dia hanya akan menunggu sampai Hoseok sendiri yang memulai pembicaraan itu.

"Tae…"mulai Hoseok melepaskan pandangannya dari indahnya langit berbintang diatasnya dan menatap Taehyung yang duduk disampingnya.

"Nde…wae hyung?" bingung Taehyung

"Aku….sudah tau semuanya…"tambah Hoseok saat dirasa dia harus mengutarakan semua yang selama ini membuatnya

' _Deg'_

"A..A..apa maksudmu hyung?"gugup Taehyung dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kemanapun asal tidak bertemu dengan mata milik hyung yang sebenarnya dia 'sayangi' itu

"Kookie..adalah anakmu…maksudku anak yang lahir dari rahimmu sendiri…"

' _Deg'_

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **Bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?..aku Kim Seokjin,..kakak Taehyung.."**_

" _ **Ah..ah..tentu Jin ssi" balas Hoseok yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba gugup dan mengikuti saja sosok itu membawanya sedikit menjauhi apartemen milik Taehyung**_

" _ **Bagaimana kabarmu?"tanya Seokjin basa-basi**_

" _ **Ahh..gwenchana Jin ssi,..ada apa sebenarnya kau membawaku kesini?" balas Hoseok tidak ingin berbasa-basi lebih lama. Melihat bahwa Hoseok tidak ingin berbasa-basi, Seokjinpun akhirnya menyerah,dan memulai mengatakan tujuannya mengajak teman dari adik kesayangannya itu**_

" _ **hhh..Jujur saja kau tentu sudah tau kan Kookie putra Taehyung.."mulai Seokjin**_

" _ **Ten…"**_

" _ **Yang keluar dari rahimnya sendiri" tambah Seokjin memotong balasan yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Hoseok**_

" _ **A..apa..mak.."kaget Hoseok yang tanpa sadar pula memelototkan matanya tidak percaya**_

" _ **Hmm?melihat reaksimu, anak itu belum memberitahukanmu?"tanya Seokjin bingung**_

 _ **Hanya gelengan kepala saat itu yang Hoseok lakukan,karena kalau boleh jujur dia sungguh sangat syok. Karena, yang dia tau hanyalah bahwa Taehyung dan Kookie telah ditinggalkan oleh wanita entah siapa itu dan membuatnya menjadi orang tua tunggal. Bukan malah berita sebaliknya, Taehyung yang melahirkan dan …**_

" _ **Hhh…jadi,itu benar kamu belum tau?"tanya Seokjin untuk meyakinkannya sekali lagi**_

" _ **Be..lum.."**_

" _ **Siapa?siapa laki-laki itu?ayah Kookie dan…kekasih.. Taehyung?"lanjut Hoseok tidak yakin**_

" _ **Bukan…dia… bukan kekasih Taehyung.."balas Seokjin tidak yakin apakah dia harus melanjutkannya mengingat ternyata adiknya itu selama ini masih menyembunyikan rahasianya tentang kelahiran Kookie**_

" _ **Apa maksudmu ?!..."geram Hoseok mendengar jawaban Seokjin,entah mengapa saat mendengarnya dia merasa marah dan kecewa?**_

 _ **Tapi,…Kecewa kenapa?apa karena Taehyung tidur dengan orang lain yang bukan kekasihnya?ataukah..dia marah karena Taehyung menyembunyikan rahasia sebesar ini darinya?dia benar-benar tidak tau**_

 _ **Melihat reaksi yang tak terduga itu dari Hoseok,membuat Seokjin merasa tersulut juga emosinya**_

" _ **Kenapa dengan reaksimu itu…apa kau Jijik?kau muak? Apa karena kau straight maka kau tidak mau dekat lagi dengan Taehyung? Apa karena dia beda denganmu ?atau karena kau tau laki-laki itu bukan kekasih Taehyung, dan kau menganggap Taehyung sebagai lelaki murahan"**_

" _ **A..A..Aku.."Hoseok yang mendapat pertanyaan beruntun itu tidak tau apa yang harus dia lakukan…apakah benar aku jijik? Tapi..ada sisi lain yang mengatakan bahwa Taehyung tidak salah jika orientasinya beda..bahkan dia sendiri sedikitnya mulai mempertanyakan orientasinya sendiri…tapi,dia benar-benar merasa kesal saat tau bahwa orang yang menghamili Taehyung adalah orang yang bahkan bukan kekasihnya…tapi kenapa?**_

" _ **Asal kau tau Hoseok ssi, Taehyung juga tidak ingin ini terjadi…karena hal ini juga,dia juga harus kehilangan banyak hal dalam hidupnya bahkan orang tuanya sendiri pun tidak menganggapnya…"papar Seokjin menatap Hoseok dingin**_

" _ **A..apa..?"**_

" _ **Melihatmu sekarang aku jadi tidak yakin dengan keputusan Taehyung untuk dekat denganmu lagi…"potong Seokjin dan kemudian melanjutkan "Baiklah…aku kira aku sudah selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu Hoseok'ssi…lebih baik menjauhlah dari adikku, Taehyung, sebelum kamu semakin membuatnya lebih menderita dari ini…"**_

 _ **Dan ucapan tepatnya ancaman terakhir dari seseorang yang katanya kakak 'ipar' Taehyung itu sebelum dia meninggalkan Hoseok sendiri, telah mampu membuat Hoseok yang notabene biasanya periang, membisu dan tidak mampu untuk membalas lagi ucapan namja bernama lengkap Kim Seokjin itu. Dan, tanpa dia sadari setetes air mata pun telah jatuh membasahi pipi di wajah tampannya itu.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Hyung..a..aku.."gagap Taehyung,dia tau ini cepat atau lambat sosok yang ada disampingnya ini akan mengetahui rahasianya itu..Tapi,…dia sungguh belum siap

"Siapa..?"

"Eoh?"bingung Taehyung

"Siapa laki-laki yang yang tidak bertanggung jawab itu Taehyung…siapa? SIAPA?"tanya Hoseok tanpa sadar mengguncang kedua bahu Taehyung dengan keras

"Hy…hyung.."cicit Taehyung takut ,dia tidak pernah melihat Hoseok,hyung kesayangannya itu semarah ini

"SIAPA TAE…AKU AKAN MEMUKUL ORANG ITU KARENA DIA TELAH MENELANTARKANMU DAN KOOKIE SENDIRIAN…." Teriak Hoseok "TIDAK SEPANTASNYA DIA MELAKUKAN ITU KEPADAMU,DASAR KE**RAT..BA**NGAN..DIA TIDAK PANTAS UNTUK HIDUP SETELAH MENINGGALKANMU…."

 _~Plak~_

Tamparan itu menggema dengan keras di tengah malam yang indah di bukit sangat kaget dengan yang dilakukan Taehyung . bukan pipinya yang panas terkena tamparan itu..tapi hatinya…kenapa?kenapa Taehyung,adiknya, yang ingin dia bela mati-matian malah menamparnya?

"Hentikan hyung…kau tidak pantas mengatakannya seperti itu kepada 'ayah' putraku…kau tidak tau apapun..." geram Taehyung dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca saat menatap hyungnya itu

"Kenapa Tae?orang itu tidak pantas mendapatkan kebaikanmu ini..orang itu telah menelantarkanmu…"balas Hoseok lirih tidak meledak-ledak seperti tadi

"Dia.. tidak menelantarkanku hyung….bahkan.. dia tidak tau,hiks…tidak tau bahwa aku sedang hamil..hiks.."jawab Taehyung tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk air matanya keluar

"lalu…siapa..siapa dia Tae..?"tanya Hoseok tidak menyerah…dia hanya ingin melindungi orang kesayangannya itu,hanya itu…tapi benarkah?

"Sudahlah hyung..ini sudah malam lebih baik kita pulang"sambil mengusap airmata yang keluar dari matanya itu,Taehyung pun mulai beranjak berdiri…

~ _Bug~_

Belum sempat kedua kaki Taehyung tegak berdiri dia sudah dijatuhkan telentang oleh Hoseok,yang mana posisinya Hoseok sudah diatas Taehyung..

"Tatap mataku Taehyung…siapa 'laki-laki itu?"tanya Hoseok lagi dan menambah tekanan pada kata laki-laki,yang artinya kali ini Hoseok tidak ingin keseriusannya untuk tau laki-laki itu,ditolak oleh Taehyung

Taehyung yang melihat keseriusan dimata hyungnya itupun hanya mampu mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping tidak ingin menatap sosok yang ada diatasnya itu,dia sungguh tidak ingin mengatakannya,dia sanggup merawat putranya sendiri,jadi dia tidak perlu bantuan dari orang lain …dia tidak perlu.

"Tae…TAE..!"keras Hoseok tidak sabar dan mengguncang bahu Taehyung lagi

.

.

"kkk

….KAU HYUNG…KAU….HOSEOK HYUNG…KAULAH AYAH KOOKIE"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc?

.

.

.

.

#Slap

Haha..sampai sini dulu ya…haha

Chap depan chap terakhir dan masih dalam proses pembuatan,dan yg jelas chap terakhir akan ku buat panjannngggg…

Mian ya…lama updet,…(gak lama lgi,tapi udh smpek bulukan tau)….habis gmna lg repot…mumpung ada waktu q updet..pengennya skalian chap akhir,tp klihatannya gak seru klo lngsung smw q updet #plak# hehe…piece…

Mksih ya buat yang repieww…maaf gak bs balas dlu,tp udh q baca smw kog,and itu yg jdi smangatq skrg…nnt chap trakhir aj ya q balasx,q lg focus buat chap trakhir soalx,….aplgi skrg bnyak vhope moment bertebaran…aplgi yg bon voyage s.2…ahhh…..q blm bs move on…mrka tu so sweeettttt…udah,kog curcol..

Reviewnya plieeeesseeeeuuuuuuu…..


	10. Chapter 10

Banyak flashbacknya..jadi siap-siap bacanya dengan posisi yang enak ya..karena ini juga akan saangaaat panjang..

Disclaimer:

BTS member and _all cast_ milik orangtua mereka masing-masing, agensi dan Tuhan YME,..

HopeV/VHope (Jung Hoseok Kim Taehyung)

Kid!Kim (Jeon) Jungkook

Slight/

Vmin

Namjin

Minyoon dll.

RATED: berubah menjadi T+

Warning: ( _Don't Like Don't Read_ )

Yaoi, MPreg, OOC, typo

Summary:

Lembaran rahasia yang tersimpan dengan rapi mulai tersibak sedikit demi sedikit, misteri dan jalan cinta yang _complicated_ pun mulai mewarnai jejak-jejak perjalanan hidupnya yang selama ini hanya dipusatkan untuk anak semata wayangnya Kim Jungkook.

…

 _Happy reading guys ~_

"KAU HYUNG…KAU….HOSEOK HYUNG…KAULAH AYAH KOOKIE" Taehyung, sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Hoseokpun,…'mengakuinya'…

 _~Deg~_

Hoseok yang mendengar itupun hanya bisa terpaku membatu,dan tanpa sadar mendudukan dirinya lemas disamping tubuh ringkih Taehyung yang sekarang hanya bisa menangisi nasib 'sial'nya itu

"ha…ha..ha..bercandamu tidak lucu Taetae..oke…maafkan hyung mu ini yang terlalu memaksa,..aku.."ucap Hoseok tertawa tidak lucu menganggap bahwa ini hanya bualan Taehyung saja untuk menghentikannya memaksa Taehyung, dan belum selesai dia berucap Taehyung pun menyela….

"Tidak hyung,..hiks…tidak…aku tidak bercanda hyung,..apa.. kau ingat saat malam dimana kau sangat marah dengan ayahmu hyung hiks..?saat itu kau mabuk berat hyung…sangat mabuk hiks.. hingga kau tidak bisa mengontrol dirimu sendiri…"

 _~Deg~_

Dan sedikitnya meski hanya samar-samar Hoseok pun mulai mengingatnya…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **1 bulan sebelum Hoseok pergi ke Amerika**_

 _ **-Di apartement Hoseok**_

 _ **~Brakkk~Pranggg~**_

 _ **Bunyi benturan,tepatnya benda-benda mudah pecah yang dilempar membentur lantai itu menggema di seluruh ruangan minimalis milik cowok berambut brown yang kini tampak berantakan.**_

 _ **Dia merasa sungguh kecewa, ayahnya benar-benar sudah di luar batasnya. Dia hanya ingin menyalurkan hobinya dalam menari itu saja tetapi ayahnya itu benar-benar tukang paksa,memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dia suka,mengurus perusahaan. Dia sungguh lelah.**_

 _ **~Ckreekk~**_

 _ **Bunyi pintu tanda ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dan dia tidak kaget sungguh, karena dia yakin yang masuk ke apartemennya itu bukanlah pencuri,melainkan sesosok yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri dan dia memang memberikan password apartemennya padanya.**_

" _ **Hyung?"seru sosok itu yang ternyata Taehyung**_

" _ **Astaga hyung,…! Ada apa ini?kenapa berantakan?...dan..Hyung tanganmu…"kaget Taehyung saat melihat ruangan apartemen hyungnya itu sudah seperti kapal pecah dan melihat tangan Hoseok yang terluka dan mengalir darah cukup banyak.**_

" _ **Tae…mau menemaniku minum?"Hoseok**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Di Club Malam**_

" _ **Hobi hyung..cukup. kau sudah terlalu banyak minum"khawatir Taehyung melihat hyung yang dia sayangi hancur seperti itu. Selama ini memang Taehyung tidak pernah menanyakan terlalu rinci masalah pribadi Hoseok. Yang dia tahu hanya Hoseok mempunyai masalah dengan ayahnya yang menentang hoby menari Hoseok. Bukan dia tidak peduli untuk tidak membantu Hoseok memecahkan masalahnya,hanya saja dia sangat menghargai Hoseok hyungnya itu agar menceritakan terlebih dahulu keluh kesahnya sendiri,daripada memaksanya untuk bercerita.**_

" _ **Hik…aku masih kuat Tae..hik…tambah lagi.."seru Hosoek ke bartender club malam yang dia datangi dengan Taehyung.**_

" _ **Sudah hyung,kita pulang sekarang"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-Di Apartemen Hoseok lagi**_

" _ **Hhh..kau sungguh berat Hyung, akan ku ambilkan dulu baju ganti untukmu."keluh Taehyung sehabis membaringkan Hoseok di atas sempat dia pergi Hoseok sudah mencegahnya terlebih dahulu pun dengan memegang pergelangan tangan Taehyung.**_

" _ **Jangan pergi Tae"**_

 _ **~Bug~**_

 _ **Taehyung kaget sungguh,bagaimana tidak kaget saat dirinya tidak siap tiba-tiba dia dibanting ke kasur oleh Hoseok dengan sekali dia sekarang dikurung dibawah sosok yang sudah membantingnya itu.**_

" _ **Hyu…Hyung..a..apa yang kau lakukan..?"Tanya Taehyung ketakutan,dan dia berusaha untuk lepas dari kungkungan hyungnya itu,namun entah dapat kekuatan darimana Hoseok sudah memegang kedua tangan Taehyung dengan sangat erat hingga Taehyung tidak mampu melawan balik padahal dia juga lelaki,yang bahkan tidak dalam keadaan mabuk sama sekali karena tidak ikut minum-minuman.**_

" _ **Hyung…!"**_

" _ **Tenanglah Tae…kau.. ternyata sungguh cantik ya.."Bisik lirih Hoseok yang masih bisa didengar oleh Taehyung, dan tambah kaget lagi bagi Taehyung dia melihat tatapan dari hyung yang selama ini dia sayangi menatapnya seperti hewan buas yang telah mendapatkan mangsanya dan siap untuk menerkamnya.**_

" _ **Hyu…hhh….ahh..hyuh.."**_

 _ **. ini bukan Rate #slap.**_

 _ **Ini sebenarnya masihlah jam tiga lewat lima menit untuk terbangun dari kasur yang nyaman untuk ditiduri, tapi tidak untuk seorang yang sebenarnya masihlah remaja itu untuk tetap terjaga dari tidurnya. Dia terisak lirih dengan keadaan yang jika dilihat orang lain mungkin tidaklah layak, yaitu dengan telanjang dan hanya dengan selimut putih yang menutupi daerah pribadinya. Dia meratapi nasibnya yang sungguh tidaklah beruntung terjebak di situasi seperti itu, tapi diapun tidak bisa menyalahkan sosok yang berpenampilan sama seperti dirinya itu yang sekarang tertidur dengan pulasnya.**_

" _ **Hobi hyung.."lirih pemuda itu –Taehyung- menatap sosok yang masih tidur disampingnya itu. Taehyungpun bangkit dengan pelan meninggalkan tempat tidur yang dia tempati berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Hoseok dan masuk ke kamar mandi.**_

 _ **Setelah selesai dari kamar mandi Taehyungpun tanpa banyak berpikir lagi merapikan kamar Hoseok hingga seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun dimalam itu dan tidak pula melupakan mencuci spray bekas kegiatan yang sebenarnya oleh Taehyung, tidak ingin dia ingat lagi dengan hati-hati agar sosok yang masih tertidur itu tidak terbangun.**_

" _ **Hobi Hyung…aku pulang.." pamit Taehyung lirih setelah merapikan semua kekacauan dikamar itu**_

 _ **Dan saat esok harinya,saat Hoseok terbangun dia ternyata sudah tidak mengingat apapun kejadian yang telah melibatkannya dengan Taehyung di atas kasur yang juga menjadi saksi bisu atas mereka.**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"T..Tae..hyu..hyung..mi..mi.."gagap Hoseok saat sudah bisa mengingat

"D…dan apa kau tahu hyung apa yang sudah ku alami setelah kejadian itu?"tanya Taehyung lirih memotong ucapan Hoseok

Dan hanya berupa gelengan kepala yang bisa Hoseok keluarkan

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Dua minggu setelah kejadian di Apartemen Hoseok**_

" _ **Hei..kau..apa kau melihat Kim Taehyung?"Tanya Hoseok kepada murid kelas 3 teman Taehyung yang lewat di depannya saat menunggu sosok yang dia cari itu di depan gerbang Sekolah**_

" _ **Kim Taehyung?Tidak sunbae..mungkin dia sudah pulang"jawab murid itu**_

" _ **Ah…begitu gomawo ya.."seru Hoseok kecewa**_

" _ **Sama-sama sunbae"dan murid itupun pergi meninggalkan Hoseok**_

" _ **Hhh..kau dimana Tae..sudah 2 minggu aku tidak menemukanmu, padahal ada kabar gembira yang ingin ku sampaikan kepadamu.."lirih Hoseok dan dia mulai pergi meninggalkan gerbang sekolah itu**_

 _ **Di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari gerbang,terdapat sosok yang mengintip kepergian Hyung yang dia sayangi itu dengan tatapan yang memelas**_

" _ **Mian hyung…aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu…tapi..aku masih belum siap untuk bertemu denganmu lagi setelah kejadian malam itu hyung…"lirih Taehyung.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di rumah Taehyung**_

 _ **Seminggu lebih 5 hari kemudian**_

" _ **Tae sayang ayo makan..eomma sudah selesai memasaknya.."ujar ibu Taehyung yang saat itu masuk ke kamar anaknya untuk makan bersama**_

" _ **Nde..Eomma.." seru Taehyung mulai bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Selamat makan.."**_

" _ **Hmm…ugh.."**_

" _ **Ada apa Tae sayang?"seru ibu Taehyung saat melihat anaknya mendadak terdiam dan menutupi mulutnya setelah memakan makanannya.**_

" _ **ugh..aku ke kamar mandi dulu eomma.."seru Taehyung yang langsung berlari meninggalkan meja makan untuk ke kamar mandi**_

" _ **Huweeggg..ugh..wegghhh..hhh.."?muntah Taehyung**_

" _ **Ada apa sayang?kenapa kamu muntah-muntah?"Tanya ibu Taehyung yang ternyata menyusul anaknya khawatir**_

" _ **Gwenchana eomma..mungkin hanya masuk angin..besok aku akan rumah sakit untuk meminta obat"seru Taehyung menenangkan ibunya**_

" _ **Benarkah?baiklah ..sekarang kamu istirahat saja di kamar..akan eomma bawakan makanannya ke kamarmu saja ya"**_

" _ **Nde eomma"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di Rumah Sakit**_

" _ **Bagaimana dok..?"Tanya Taehyung kepada dokter yang ternyata bernama Park Bogum itu –waktu itu belum terlalu dekat-**_

" _ **Ah…maaf Taehyung'ssi sebelumnya boleh aku bertanya?"tanya Bogum hati-hati**_

" _ **Iya..apa dok?"Taehyung heran**_

" _ **Apakah…sebelumnya..kau pernah berhubungan?..maksudku sesuatu seperti hubungan ..'intim'?"**_

 _ **~Deg~**_

" _ **Ke..kenapa..memangnya Dokter?"tanya Taehyung takut-takut**_

" _ **Eoh ini sungguh keajaiban Taehyung'ssi, Anda…Hamil..Taehyung'ssi..selamat"ucap Dokter Bogum segera**_

 _ **Dan kalimat itu seakan menjadi boomerang tanda awal dimana kehidupan Taehyungyang awalnya biasa saja menjadi lebih berat.**_

 _ **Niat awal ingin menyembunyikan rahasia besar itu dari kedua orang tuanya tapi,seperti pepatahkan sebak-baiknya menyembunyikan bangkai akhirnya tercium juga kan cepat atau lambat?**_

 _ **Dua hari sesudah pemeriksaan itu,Taehyung yang saat itu sedang mandi tidak tau jika ayahnya akan memasuki kamarnya. Awalnya ayahnya hanya ingin berbicara tentang keputusan Taehyung akan melanjutkan kuliah dimana setelah sekolah SMA nya berakhir, tapi berhubung Taehyung belum selesai mandi ayahnya pun melihat-lihat meja belajar Taehyung untuk mengusir kebosanan. Dan, disitulah awalnya, surat yang menunjukkan kehamilan Taehyung pun ditemukan**_

 _ **~Krekk~**_

" _ **Ugh..appa?kenapa ada di si..ni?"belum selesai pertanyaan Taehyung terlontar Taehyung dibuat terbelalak melihat kertas yang sudah dipegang oleh ayahnya itu**_

" _ **A..appa..i..itu..aku..bi..bisa jelaskan…"**_

" _ **Taehyung..appa..sungguh kecewa padamu,appa mengira kamu tidak akan seperti kakakmu Namjoon..tapi…"ucap ayah Taehyung sambil memegang,tepatnya meremas surat pernyataan kehamilan putranya itu**_

" _ **A..appa.."**_

 _ **Dan kalian sudah tahu apa yang terjadi kan,jika kalian membacanya dari chapter awal kalian akan mengerti (ada di chapter 5 bagi yang lupa)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di Rumah Namjoon dan Seokjin**_

" _ **Ugh.."gumam Taehyung yang sudah bangun dari tidurnya.**_

" _ **Ini dimana?"**_

" _ **Agh..benar ini rumah Namjoon hyung" monolog diapun terdiam lagi saat mengingat kejadian yang sudah menimpanya . . berakhir di rumah kakaknya.**_

" _ **Hiks..hiks…"isak Taehyung tidak tahan dengan apa yang sudah dia alami saat ini. Kemudian,entah kenapa dia teringat akan handponenya yang telah dia abaikan cukup lama, dan diapun bergerak untuk mengeceknya 'siapa tau mungkin eomma menanyakan kabarnya'pikirnya.**_

' _ **Ada 106 panggilan tidak terjawab dan 58 pesan yang masih belum dia baca?'**_

 _ **~Deg~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **{'Tae..kau dimana? Aku sudah meneleponmu beberapa kali dan kau tidak menjawab…aku tunggu kau di café xxx jam tiga sore nanti, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, penting …'**_

 _ **from:**_

 _ **Hobi Hyung}**_

 _ **{'Aku tidak menerima alasan lagi darimu Taehyung,kau harus datang,karena mungkin kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi …'**_

 _ **from:**_

 _ **Hobi Hyung}**_

 _ **{'Tae..kau dimana? Aku sudah meneleponmu beberapa kali dan kau tidak menjawab…aku tunggu kau di café xxx jam tiga sore nanti, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan, penting …'**_

 _ **from:**_

 _ **Hobi Hyung}**_

 _ **{'Tae..kau dimana? Aku sudah di café xxx,aku tunggu …'**_

 _ **from:**_

 _ **Hobi Hyung}**_

 _ **{'Tae?..huff ..baiklah kalau kau tidak datang,..sebenarnya,aku hanya ingin mengatakan akhirnya ayahku setuju Tae dengan hoby ku itu,gotcha…dia mengijinkanku pergi ke Amerika untuk mengejar hoby menariku,hehe..tapi yah..tetap ada syaratnya sih,..tapi tetap saja aku senang :D …Aku akan ke Amerika besok,aku akan menunggumu di Bandara pukul 9 nanti sebelum aku berangkat Tae..ingat itu .. :D'**_

 _ **from:**_

 _ **Hobi Hyung}**_

 _ **.**_

' _ **Ho..hobi hyung?..tidak..tidak..aku harus segera menemuimu hyung..kau belum tau kalau kalau aku sedang mengandung anakmu,..tidak.. aku harus segera menemuimu..aku mohon..jangan pergi dulu hyung..aku mohon jangan pergi'**_

 _ **Dengan kepanikan yang tidak bisa disembunyikan Taehyungpun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar yang dia tempati**_

" _ **Tae?kau mau kemana?"Ujar Seokjin yang akan masuk ke kamar untuk membawakan sarapannya**_

 _ **Taehyung yang sebenarnya mendengar itupun tidak menghiraukan dan cepat-cepat berlari keluar dari rumah itu**_

" _ **Taeee..astaga..dia masih lemah"ujar Jin"Aku harus telpon Namjoon segera"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Di taxi yang dia tumpangipun Taehyung tidak henti-hentinya berdoa agar pesawat yang ditumpangi Hoseok belumlah berangkat. Dia berharap dia bisa tepat pada waktunya.**_

 _ **Namun, takdir tidak bisa untuk di cegah kan? Dan sebuah kejadian yang tidak terdugapun terjadi**_

 _ **~Brughhhh~**_

 _ **Taxi yang Taehyung tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~Deg~**_

' _ **Taehyung…?'**_

" _ **Hoseok hyung..pesawatmu akan segera lepas landas..!"ujar sosok yang saat itu menemaninya di bandara**_

" _ **Eoh…nde Jiminie…"**_

 _ **Dan pesawat Hoseok pun terbang meninggalkan Korea Selatan, dengan membawa sedikit kekecewaan karena tidak bisa melihat terakhir kali dongsaeng yang dia sayangi terlebih dahulu**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Bagaimana..bagaimana keadaan dongsaengku dan calon bayinya Dokter Park…?"Tanya Namjoon panic kepada Dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi itu**_

" _ **Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar..sungguh,sebuah keajaiban kami bisa menyelamatkan calon bayinya juga.."**_

" _ **Syukurlah"**_

" _ **tapi..."jeda Dokter bermarga Park itu**_

" _ **t..tapi apa?"tanya Jin yang ada di samping Namjoon**_

" _ **Maaf,…Jika dalam tiga hari Taehyung'ssi tidak segera bangun dari komanya.. kami..maaf sekali sudah tidak bisa menyelamatkan kedua-duanya..Taehyung'ssi dan juga calon bayinya.."**_

" _ **Apa ?"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dua hari setelah pasca operasi**_

" _ **Taetae…bangunlah ..apa kamu tidak ingin bertemu hyungmu ini lagi?apa kamu tidak kangen bertengkar dengan hyungmu lagi?..aku mohon dongsaengku sayang bangunlah"ujar Namjoon yang saat itu menggenggam sebelah tangan Taehyung sambil menitihkan air mata.**_

 _ **Dan saat itu pula,jari-jari Taehyungpun mulai bergerak sedikit-demi sedikit**_

" _ **Tae..?"seru Namjoon Tidak percaya sekaligus senang**_

" _ **Aku akan panggilkan dokter…!"**_

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Hiks..hiks…"isak Taehyung setelah menyelesaikan seluruh ceritanya

Keheninganpun terjadi. Sungguh bagi Hoseok ini sebenarnya sangat tidak masuk akal baginya. Hubungan yang selama ini menurutnya hanya berstatus 'teman' ternyata sudah melampaui status itu. Dia adalah sosok hyung bagi dongsaengnya itu sekaligus ayah bagi putra dongsaengnya?

"Aku..sudah mengatakan semuanya hyung, terserah kamu percaya atau tidak, aku pergi.."ujar Taehyung memecah keheningan dan berdiri untuk pergi

 _~Grep~_

"Jangan pergi seperti itu Tae"Cegah Hoseok dengan memeluk Taehyung

"Mungkin memang awalnya aku sangat syok Tae,..bagaimana tidak..kau tau sendiri kan?aku kira aku straight,dan ..kau juga. Tapi,kau tau Tae,..? sebenarnya sudah cukup lama aku mempertanyakan diriku sendiri apakah aku benar-benar straight? Tapi..saat aku selalu melihatmu akhir-akhir ini,jantungku seperti genderang mau perang Tae,..bahkan apa kau tau ?aku sempat cemburu melihatmu berpelukan dengan orang lain..sial kan?!" panjang Hoseok

"Hyung.."

"Diamlah,aku belum selesai.."potong Hoseok gantian? "Aku bahkan juga sempat curiga saat kau bilang bahwa Kookie punya alergi yang sama sepertiku,tapi aku menghiraukannya,..tapi aku tidak akan munafik Tae,sejak pertama bertemu Kookie, anak kita, aku sangat sayang kepadanya..mungkin inilah yang dinamakan ikatan ayah dan anak iya kan?"senyum Hoseok "Dan bertambah sayang lagi saat aku tau bahwa orang yang saat ini aku cintai dan membuatku belok hanya 'kepadanya' selama ini telah melahirkan dan membesarkan anakku dengan penuh kasih sayang"

"Hyung..hiks.."

"Tae…Sarangheyo…Aku cinta padamu Tae"Aku Hoseok akhirnya

Taehyung yang mendengar pengakuan Hoseok pun membelalakan matanya tidak percaya dan hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil menitihkan air matanya

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar?!"goda Hoseok

"Nado..nado..hyung…nado Sarangheyo.."

.

.

.

-Di rumah Namjoon dan Seokjin

"Hyung..benar tidak apa-apa?"tanya Taehyung lirih

"Tidak apa-apa Tae sayang..cepat ketuk pintunya,aku ingin segera bertemu dengan putraku.."senyum Hoseok mencoba menenangkan

.

"Jadi…kamu sudah tau?"Tanya Namjoon yang duduk di depan Hoseok dan Taehyung

"Nde.."Jawab Hoseok tegas

"Kamu tidak jijik dan menghindari Taehyung?"lagi Namjoon

"Tidak Namjoon'ssi..bagaimana bisa aku jijik dan menghindari orang yang aku cintai,yang bahkan sudah mau merawat dan membesarkan putraku dengan baik" jawab Hoseok dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan tanpa dia ketahui Namjoon sudah tersenyum mendengar jawabannya

"Ehm…Namjoon sudahlah..kamu seperti polisi yang mengintrograsi tersangka saja..Kookie sudah tidur,karena ini sudah larut malam sekali dan tidak baik untuk Kookie keluar lebih baik kalian tidurlah disini ya"putus Seokjin sambil tersenyum

.

.

"Hyung.."

"Hm?"bingung Hoseok yang saat itu bersiap untuk tidur disamping Kookie –Kookie ada di tengah-tengah Taehyung dan Hoseok-

"Gomawo.."lanjut Taehyung

"Kau bilang apa Tae…tidak ada yang perlu diterima kasihkan..apapun aku lakukan untuk orang yang aku cintai Tae..kau dan Kookie kita..hm?dan tidurlah..besok kita akan temui ayah dan ibu ku…jjajalyo.."jawab Hoseok sambil mengusap sayang rambut Taehyung

"Ehh?"

Dan saat itu hanya Taehyung yang tidak tidur setelah mendengar ucapan Hoseok yang akan membawanya ke orang tua hyung nya itu

'Bagaimana jika mereka menolakku dan Kookie seperti ayah…' itulah kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh Taehyung

.

.

.

"Eoh..Appa..appa…!"bangun sosok kecil itu kepada Appanya

"Hmm..Kookie..kau sudah bangun?" tanya heran Taehyung,..Taehyung tidak menyangka kapan dia tertidur padahal kemarin malam dia sangatlah khawatir

"Appa..Hobi juchi ada dicini appa...apa…Kookie belmimpi?"tanya Kookie dengan cadelnya,Taehyung yang ditanyai itupun kaget dan melirik Hoseok yang masih tertidur. Dan tanpa sadar senyumanpun muncul dibibirnya yang manis

"Tidak sayang..Kookie tidak bermimpi..dan jangan panggil Hobi hyung dengan ahjushi lagi sayang karena dia bukan ahjushi Kookie"jawab dan terang Taehyung

"Eoh..lalu Kookie panggilnya apa dong Appa?"heran bocah itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya lucu

"Hihiihi..panggil .jhi "

.

.

"Abojhi..abojhi…bangun…ayo main cama Kookie!"teriak Kookie

"Ugh..Kookie sayang..ugh?"

~ _Gedubrak~_

"Apa tadi? Kookie panggil ahjushi apa?" tanya Hoseok yang tiba-tiba terbangun,kaget mendengar panggilan putranya itu

"Abojhi?"heran Kookie mengulang

~Grep~

"Ahh..putraku yang lucu…"seru Hoseok memeluk bocah itu

"Ugh..Abojhi belum mandi..kata Appa,Abojhi haluc mandi dulu..balu bica main cama Kookie,jadi ppaali Abojhi..Kooki mau main cama Abojhi.."keluh Kookie lucu

"Baiklah anak abojhi yang lucu.."seru Hoseok sambil mengacak rambut Kookie dan bergegas mandi

.

.

"Hobi hyung?"

Niat awal ingin mengajak Hobi hyung yang masih ada di kamar untuk sarapan,tapi apa yang dilihat Taehyung sekarang benar-benar tanpa sadar membuat pipinya ber-blushing ria. Bagaimana tidak Hoseok sekarang hanya mengenakan celana jeansnya tanpa memakai baju atasnya alias naked dan memperlihatkan abs nya yang wow dan membuatnya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Taetae..?kau kenapa?"tanya Hoseok heran

"A..A.."gagap Taehyung

*smirk*

"Tae..apa kau suka melihatnya?"tanya Hoseok menggoda sambil memajukan dirinya mendekati 'kekasihnya' itu

"Hyung..a..apa..maksud.."Taehyung salah tingkah

~Grep~

"Hmm…kau benar-benar manis sekali sayang"ujar Hoseok sambil memeluk Taehyung erat, menghirup aroma wangi Taehyung yang ternyata sangat dia sukai itu

"Hyung.."dan Taehyung membalas pelukan itu tidak kalah eratnya juga. Dia sungguh senang karena selama ini cintanya terbalas dan juga Hobi hyungnya mau menerima dirinya dan juga Kookie

Dan tanpa sadar kepala mereka berdua sedikit demi sedikit mendekat mengecup bibir satu sama lain dengan penuh kasih tanpa ada nafsu diantaranya

.

.

Di Depan Rumah Hoseok

Berdiri tiga sosok,yang satunya anak kecil yang digendong oleh lelaki yang lebih besar tampak akan menekan bel pintu rumah yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Belum sampai dia menekan belnya seseorang tepatnya yang sudah dikenal oleh ketiga sosok itu memanggil mereka dari belakang.

"Hoseok hyung? Taetae..dan Kookie?"panggil sosok itu yang ternyata Jimin sepupu Hoseok sekaligus teman Taehyung

"Jimin? Kau ada disini?"tanya Hoseok heran

"Nde..hyung..sudah lama aku tidak datang ke rumah besar..jadi mumpung ada waktu aku mampir, tapi kenapa kalian disini? Maksudku kenapa ada Taehyung dan juga Kookie disini?" jelas dan tanya balik Jimin heran

.

Entah kenapa atmosfir di ruangan itu mendadak menjadi tegang. Di ruang keluarga yang mestinya suasananya cerah menjadi dingin diakibatkan kedatangan dua sosok, pria muda dan anak kecil, yang bersama putra tunggal mereka itu.

"Jimin…bisa bawa Kookie ke taman belakang sebentar untuk bermain?..nanti akan aku jelaskan sendiri padamu.."ujar Hoseok memecahkan keheningan yang terasa mencekam itu

"Nde… Hyung"jawab Jimin yang sebenarnya masih sangat heran

"Ayo Kookie…main bersama Ahjushi di taman,banyak hewan-hewan lucu disana…"ajak Jimin ke satu-satunya bocah di ruangan itu

"Jjinca Jimin Juchi?Holee…Kookie mau juchi"ujar Kookie senang saat mendengar ada banyak hewan yang bisa dia ajak bermain bersama

Setelah kepergian Jimin dan juga Kookie,Hoseok pun mulai mencoba untuk menjelaskan kepada ayah dan ibunya itu.

"A.."

"Siapa laki-laki itu dan bocah yang datang bersamamu itu Hosiki?"potong tanya Ayah Hoseok tanpa basa-basi

"Hhh..baiklah,..aku juga tidak akan basa-basi, bocah yang appa tanyakan itu adalah putra kandungku,yang berarti adalah cucu appa dan eomma, dan juga laki-laki yang sekarang duduk disampingku inilah yang melahirkannya, dan dia adalah kekasihku.."jelas Hoseok tanpa ada rasa takut

Orang tua Hoseok khususnya appa nya terbelalak kaget mendengar itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan putra semata wayang mereka itu. Anak? Dari seorang laki-laki?

"APA Maksudmu Hoseok?jangan bercanda…tidak ada lelaki di dunia ini yang mengandung apalagi melahirkan!" ujar Appa Hoseok setengah membentak Hoseok dan melirik sinis Taehyung yang hanya bisa meenunduk kepala gemetar dan ditenangkan dengan tangan Hoseok yang menggandengnya

"Aku tidak bercanda Appa..ini adalah keajaiban dan aku akan bertanggung jawab…karena,,"Dan Hoseok pun menjelaskan semua yang sudah dia ketahui dari Taehyung tanpa menutup-nutupinya.

"A..apa Hosiki?"kejut eomma Hoseok yang akhirnya membuka suara

"Iya eomma..dan aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya…selain itu karena aku sudah mencintai Taehyung sepenuh hatiku,dan aku tidak akan membuat putraku Kookie sedih lagi,karena dia sudah bertemu Abojhinya"lanjut Hoseok menatap mata eomma dan appanya mantab

"Apa buktinya?"tanya Appa Hoseok yang sebenarnya memang mengarah Taehyung yang selama pembicaraan itu hanya diam saja. Dan Taehyung yang memang peka akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tepat di mata Appa Hoseok dengan berkaca-kaca pun mulai angkat bicara memberanikan diri.

"Maaf sebelumnya,kalau hal ini membuat kalian terkejut"mulai Taehyung meyakinkan"Mungkin,bagi kalian tidak mungkin ada seorang laki-laki yang bisa hamil dan kemudian melahirkan,..tapi kalian sudah melihatnya sendiri sekarang, saya yang seorang laki-laki ada di depan kalian ini telah mengandung dan melahirkan 'anak' dari putra kalian, dan.."

~Sreet~

Taehyung berdiri dan menyibak kaos yang dia pakai ke atas menunjukkan bekas goretan operasi pasca melahirkan kepada orang tua Hoseok dan juga Hoseok sendiri yang juga kaget karena ini pertama kalinya dia melihat bekas operasi di perut Taehyung

"ini buktinya tuan dan nyonya Jung..dan anda bisa menanyakannya ke dokter Park Bogum di Rumah Sakit xxx, dialah yang menangani saya dari masa hamil sampai melahirkan Kookie"lanjut Taehyung dan kemudian duduk lagi

Orang Tua Hoseok yang mendengar itu terkaget. Bukan hanya karena telah ditunjukkan bekas operasi Taehyung yang membuktikan bahwa memang ada seorang anak yang keluar dari perut lelaki itu, tapi juga saat mereka mendengar nama Dokter Park itu. Siapa yang tidak tau dokter yang termasuk jenius itu,dokter itu telah terkenal di seluru dunia, dan memang karena mereka juga pernah mendengar bahwa 4/5 tahun lalu dokter itu telah menangani kasus yang langka pasien Male Pregnant yang membuat nama dokter itu makin melambung, dan ternyata yang mengejutkan lagi,pasien itu sekarang ada di depan mereka. Seseorang yang telah melahirkan cucu mereka, salah satu pewaris mereka.

~Greepp~

"Terima kasih..terima kasih nak,karena kamu sudah mau merawat putra anakku itu dengan baik terima kasih..hiks.."peluk eomma Hoseok

"ah.."bingung Taehyung

"Hmm..terima kasih ya nak,..dan maafkan kelakuan putra nakalku itu yang telah membuatmu hamil dan memikul sendiri mengurus cucuku saat dia ke Amerika.."tambah Appa Hoseok sambil tersenyum lembut

Taehyung yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menangis sesenggukan. Dia sungguh sangat bahagia,ternyata orang tua Hoseok berpikiran sangat terbuka kepadanya, dan mau menerima dirinya dan juga anaknya. dan tangisannya pun semakin keras.

Hoseok yang melihatnya pun tersenyum sambil menepuk pelan kepala Taehyung menenangkan. Dan tanpa sadar melihat ayahnya dan bergumam lirih 'Gomawo Appa' ***(1)

.

.

"Ini cucuku sayang..makanlah yang banyak biar kamu tumbuh dengan baik …"tawar eomma Hoseok kepada cucunya –Kookie- tersenyum lembut

"Ndeee..hehe.."seru Kookie senang

"Kalian berdua….astaga..aku tidak menyangka..pantas saja kamu menolakku Taetae..hh"ujar Jimin yang dibuat pusing oleh kelakuan sepupu dan bekas calon pacarnya itu-Taehyung-

"Mian Jim" sahut Hoseok dan Taehyung bersamaan

"Astaga..bahkan kalian kompak sekali menjawab,..kelihatannya aku sudah tidak punya harapan lagi.."keluh Jimin kesal"tapi..selamat ya Hoseok hyung,..Taetae" lanjut Jimin tersenyum ikut bahagia melihat kedua orang tambah satu bocah yang dia sayangi bahagia

Dan malam itu banyak canda tawa di ruang makan keluarga besar Jung,menyambut calon menantu dan cucu mereka di rumah mereka.

.

.

~Tok-Tok-Tok~

Kreekk~

"Taetae?Namjoon?"

"Eomma.."

.

Di Rumah Keluarga Kim

"Hiks..hiks…hiks..akhirnya kalian berdua pulang..hiks..appa kalian..appa kalian..hiks.." tangis eomma Taehyung dan Namjoon yang kini ada dipelukan Taehyung

"Mian eomma..mian kami baru tahu kalau Appa sudah meninggal mian..hiks..2 hari yang lalu..hiks.."Taehyung

"Eomma…tunjukkanlah makam Appa dimana kami mau kesana.."ujar Namjoon yang merasa dialah yang harus segera menghentikan ini dan bermaksud melakukan apa yang menjadi tujuannya dan dongsaengnya itu datang

Dan eomma Kim itu akhirnya mengangguk dan mengantarkan kedua putranya

.

.

Di Gereja xxx

Tampak banyak bunga putih cantik yang dihias begitu rupa untuk menyambut sepasang pengantin baru yang sungguh rupawan. Tidak ada blitz blitz kamera atau reporter karena pernikahan sepasang pewaris Jung Entertainment dan salah satu artisnya ini memang berlangsung tertutup dan hanya dihadiri keluarga, sahabat dan orang-orang terdekat saja.

"Selamat ya…."seru orang-orang yang hadir disana

Dan kedua pasangan itupun tersenyum gembira sambil menggendong putra mereka Kookie berada di tengah-tengah mereka

"Saranghae Taetae"

"Saranghae Hobi hyung"

"Saranghae Kookie"Hoseok dan Taehyung bersamaan

Dan menutupnya dengan kecupan lembut penuh cinta di masing-masing pipi gembul putra mereka yang sekarang bernama Jung (Kim) Jungkook.

"Nado Salanghae Abojhi, Appa"

.

.

-END-

Finally..gak punya utang sekarang..

Hehe mian kalau kecepatan alurnya and gak jelas banget ceritanya. ada Omake -Minyoon side-.

.

 **Omake**

Minyoon side

"Mereka bahagia ya…"ujar sosok mungil berkulit putih pucat kepada 'kekasih' barunya itu, yang juga merangkap sebagai sepupu teman maupun bosnya itu.

"Iya..Yoongi hyung ..mereka benar-benar pasangan yang serasi"balas Jimin sambil tersenyum

Diapun memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap seseorang yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu dengan penuh cinta. Memang awalnya mereka tidak menyangka akan bisa bersama, setelah dirinya-Jimin- ditolak oleh Taehyung di café itu.

Jimin sendiri sudah menduga sejak awal bahwa Taehyung mungkin memiliki perasaan kepada sepupunya itu. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka bahwa hubungan mereka berdua sudah sangatlah jauh tanpa dia sadari

"Apa kau menyesal Jim?"tanya Yoongi menatap balik Jimin

"Ani…sama sekali tidak hyung..karena aku mendapatkan sosok yang lebih baik daripada yang ku duga dan aku sangat menyayanginya hyung..karena dialah..aku bisa bertahan dari semuanya, bukan hanya saat aku patah hati, tapi saat aku down dengan karirku yang terkadang tidak berjalan dengan baik. Dia selalu ada disisiku menemaniku, dan mengutamakanku padahal dia memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih penting dan harus cepat diselesaikan"jelas Jimin sambil tersenyum manis

"Jim.."gumam Yoongi berkaca-kaca

"Saranghae Yoongi hyung…"lanjut Jimin

"Nado..saranghae Jimin.."balas Yoongi tersenyum bahagia "Eh…" kaget Yoongi saat dia menangkap sesuatu yang ternyata berupa buket bunga yang dilempar sepasang pengantin baru itu kepadanya

"OOI..Yoongi hyung, Jiminie..aku tunggu undangannya ya.."Teriak Hoseok dan dibalas tepukan tangan serta ucapan selamat dari para tamu. Serta Jimin yang langsung memeluknya.

-END AGAIN-

.

***(1) ahh..sedikit menjelaskan mungkin pada bingung kenapa appanya Hoseok semudah itu menerima Taehyung,padahal di flashback, Hoseok sangat tidak suka dengan keputusan appanya bahkan sampai mabuk gak sadar dirikan?(nggak)#pundung.. yah..hanya menjelaskan aja setiap appa kan pasti ingin kebaikan untuk anaknya, di flashback, kenapa appa Hoseok menolak karena menurutnya hoby Hoseok itu tidak bermanfaat dan tidak akan bisa membuatnya mau melanjutkan usahanya jika Hoseok tetap menari, tapi diakhir"nya dia udah setuju kan sama hoby anaknya itu,tapi memang ya ada syaratnya,yaitu Hoseok mau belajar bisnis, dan saat dia dipanggil untuk pulang dan melanjutkan usaha appanya dia untuk masalah setuju dengan Taehyung karena appanya sudah melihat bagaimana Hoseok sudah sangat dewasa dan mau bertanggung jawab dengan kesalahannya yang menghamili anak orang itulah yang membuatnya mudah menerima Taehyung dan dia juga masih dapat pewaris,meskipun anaknya nikah sama laki" iya

Mudah"an kalian puas ya sama ceritanya,..

Dan untuk panggilan abojhi..jangan tanya Tiny jg bingung seharusnya Hoseok itu dipanggilnya apa #slap hehe canda

.

.

Hobagijung : ch7-iya salah paham kak,dia Cuma dokternya Taehyung aja..hehe..gpp kog panjang" q harap km suka..^^

JungHona : ch7-iya bukan pihak ketiga…iya udah dibenerin typonya..mkasih ^^

Hopeworld0018 : ch-7 udah di update,maaf ya lama ^^

KahoriKen : ch7- iya Cuma dokter aja..hehe..iya Jimin mah bukan pemaksa kak,apalagi saingannya sepupu sndiri hehe..bisa something kog #mksudx? Hehe Cuma mngkin dia pkek pngaman hehe #slap ..

Hopiwife : ch7- msh lanjut ^^ ini udh update smpe hbs

Park RinHyun-Uchiha : ch8- iya ya kasihan dedek Kookie nya '^^

JungHona : ch8- haha iya saya jg kangen sma cadelny dedek Kookie…ini udh selesai n mrk nikah..selamat…hahaha ^^

Kiyo : ch8- udh lanjut kakak ^^

Hopiwife : ch8- udah update..mian kalau lambat '^^

Yasminnie : ch8- gpp kog bru baca..iya ini udah selesai smga snang ya ^^

Suga's Kumamon : ch9- udah di usahakan cepat..mga" terhibur ya ch terakhirnya ^^

JungHona : ch9- Denger kog denger Hoseoknya , Cuma mikirnya lelet #slap hehe ^^ hehe sma" udh mw review trus, mudah"an ch terakhir ini gk ngecewakan ya…

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca sampai akhir and mw review or fav…ku sbg author yg masih amatir ini jd terharu T.T padahal masih banyak banget kekurangannya #pundung…pkoknya terimasih smg chap terakhir tdk mengecewakan ..


End file.
